Si tu t'enfuis, je te poursuivrai
by NoraHalliwell
Summary: La réaction de Bones quand il découvre que Cat est partie à la fin de Au bord de la Tombe
1. Quand on se retrouve seul

Bones s'installa dans la voiture et examina une nouvelle fois les documents qui lui avaient été remis. Si les vampires pouvaient utiliser leurs pouvoirs hypnotiques pour se débarrasser des curieux, les goules étaient dépourvues de cette capacité et devaient recourir à des moyens plus traditionnels.

Aussi, lorsqu'il avait élaboré avec Rodney son plan de fuite, son ami l'avait orienté vers une de ses connaissances pour se procurer les papiers dont Cat, Justina et, dans une moindre mesure, lui-même, auraient besoin pour s'enfuir et débuter une nouvelle vie.

Deux permis de conduire et trois cartes de sécurité sociale. Il en avait même demandé une pour Justina à partir d'une photo de famille qu'il avait trouvée chez elle. Il ne pensait pas que cela soit véritablement nécessaire car seule Cat était recherchée par les autorités mais si vraiment le gouvernement en avait après elle, il ne voulait pas prendre le moindre risque. Il serait idiot qu'elle se fasse arrêter si sa mère se faisait repérer lors d'un contrôle d'identité et qu'il n'était pas là pour contraindre l'agent de police. Il n'avait cependant pas demandé de permis de conduire pour elle afin de ne pas la tenter de s'enfuir plus qu'elle ne devait déjà l'être, bien qu'il était persuadé qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas sa fille, quoiqu'elle en dise. Elle le détestait pour être un vampire et ferait certainement tout pour dissuader sa fille de rester avec lui mais elle ne partirait pas sans elle. Elle ne supporterait pas de se retrouver seule.

Pour Cat, il avait demandé la même identité que celle de son faux permis de conduire car il avait déjà mis la voiture qu'il comptait lui offrir à ce nom. De plus, il lui semblait que personne ne la connaissait, aussi bien du côté du gouvernement que de celui des morts-vivants. Autant qu'elle conserve un nom auquel elle était habituée.

Il s'était également procuré des papiers pour lui, au nom de Chris Pin, clin d'œil à son passé d'humain. Malgré son pouvoir de contrôle mental, avoir une vraie carte de sécurité sociale et un permis de conduire pouvait s'avérer utile, en évitant de prendre le risque de se faire repérer en allumant ses phares verts. Il aurait du les refaire de toute façon. Son apparence ne correspondait pas vraiment à sa date de naissance fictive et il faisait bien trop jeune sur sa photo d'identité.

Se procurer des papiers constituait la dernière étape de la préparation de leur fuite. La matinée lui avait paru interminable mais enfin, les derniers détails étaient réglés. Les transferts bancaires avaient été effectués, les pistes savamment brouillées et une maison louée n'attendait plus qu'eux.

Avec un sourire satisfait, il rangea les documents dans la boîte à gants alors que Rodney démarrait et reprenait la route de son appartement où l'attendait Cat pour commencer leur nouvelle vie.

-Bones, commença Rodney d'un ton hésitant. Je sais que tu tiens à cette fille mais… tu comptes vraiment t'enfuir avec elle et sa mère ?

Bones tourna les yeux vers son vieil ami, les sourcils froncés.

-Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais que tu essaies de me dissuader.

-Je sais que tu es amène de prendre une décision mais avoue que c'est un peu risqué, non ? Elle connaît le secret de nos existences et le gouvernement la recherche. Les Gardiens de la Lois risquent de la considérer comme une menace pour le secret et de vouloir régler ce problème.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, répondit Bones. Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qui signifie « se cacher » et je suis plutôt doué dans ce domaine. Si je décide de la dissimuler aux yeux de ceux qui la cherchent, ils ne la trouveront pas. Et si quelqu'un estime qu'elle connait trop de chose sur les Morts-Vivants, alors, je la revendiquerais comme ma propriété.

Rodney afficha une mine surprise et Bones n'eut pas besoin de lui demander pourquoi. Il n'était pas un vampire connu pour le confort que lui procuraient ses propriétés. Il avait recueilli plusieurs humains au cours des siècles, leur avait offert son aide lorsqu'il le pouvait et avait transformé en vampires ou en goules ceux qu'il avait jugés dignes, comme Rodney, mais il s'était rarement reposé sur eux lorsqu'il s'agissait de se nourrir. Son physique lui permettait de trouver le sang dont il avait besoin et d'assouvir ses désirs sans avoir l'inconvénient de se déplacer avec un harem autour de lui, ce qui était assez peu discret et plutôt dangereux pour un tueur à gage. Déjà qu'il était emmené à défier de puissants vampires, inutile de leur offert des otages de choix.

Mais dans le cas de Cat, c'était différent. Elle était forte, assez pour faire partie intégrante de sa vie, comme elle l'avait prouvé au cours des mois écoulés. Et même si elle n'était pas physiquement capable de combler seule son besoin de sang, elle lui suffisait comme amante. Lui qui avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie à voler de maîtresses à histoires sans lendemain, et qui menait encore une sexualité débridée il y avait moins d'un an, ne s'imaginait plus partager son lit avec quiconque d'autre désormais et il n'en éprouvait aucun manque, car jamais il ne s'était senti aussi heureux que depuis qu'il la connaissait. Il avait pourtant cru l'être. Pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas été ? Il avait des comptes en banque bien remplis, des femmes à volonté, l'immortalité, n'était-ce pas ce que la plupart des gens rêvait de posséder ? Et pourtant, depuis qu'il sortait avec cette femme, il se demandait comment il avait pu prendre du plaisir à cette vie qui lui paraissait bien fade. C'était comme si Cat le tirait vers l'avenir, donnait un objectif à son existence morne et solitaire et, aujourd'hui, il n'avait besoin que d'elle. Alors, quand bien même il devrait passer les prochaines décennies à voyager d'un endroit à l'autre sous de fausses identités et sous les injures de Justina, il le supporterait du moment qu'elle était auprès de lui. Mais comment expliquer cela à Rodney en quelques mots ?

-Je l'aime.

Son ton était sérieux, presque solennel, pourtant, Rodney du étouffer un petit rire.

-Oui, venant de toi, j'aurais deviné.

Non, il ne comprenait pas. Cat n'était pas une humaine qu'il aidait par pitié ou une de ces femmes qu'il croyait aimer alors qu'il ne faisait que les désirer et qu'il quittait quelques jours plus tard après avoir profité de tout ce qu'elles avaient à lui offrir.

D'un geste souple, il plongea la main dans la poche de son pantalon et en retira un petit écrin en velours noir qu'il ouvrit, dévoilant l'anneau serti d'un diamant rouge qu'il conservait depuis plus d'un siècle en attendant de lui trouver un usage digne de sa rareté. Impatient, il le montra à Rodney.

-Je l'aime, répéta-t-il d'une voix assurée.

Rodney loucha quelques secondes sur l'alliance avant d'être klaxonné car il demeurait à l'arrêt alors que le feu était vert.

-C'est… ce que je pense ?

Bones hocha la tête.

-Elle est pour elle. Je comptais lui demander sa main après avoir sauvé sa mère mais il semble que les circonstances soient mal choisies.

Rodney eut un sourire sincère.

-Je suis content pour toi. J'avais peur que tu continues de traverser les siècles seuls. Je me réjouis de voir que tu as trouvé la femme qui te rend heureux… Mais permets-moi de ne pas être là lorsque tu l'annonceras à Annette. Ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'humour.

Bones eut un sourire. Pauvre Annette, il ne savait pas si ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui était de l'amour, comme celui qui l'unissait à Cat, mais elle tenait à lui, c'était certain. Elle n'apprécierait peut-être pas qu'il se marie mais elle finirait par l'accepter et par accepter Cat pour lui… et pour le bien de leur relation. Il rangea le coffret dans la poche de son jean.

-Tu sais où tu vas aller ? demanda Rodney

-On va se planquer dans l'Ontario quelques mois. Puis, lorsque cette histoire se tassera, je rentrerai chez moi, en Angleterre. Ça fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas retourné, si ça continue, je vais adopter l'accent amérloque !

Rodney hocha la tête et bifurqua sur la national.

-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

-Merci, mon vieil ami, mais je pense que je vais gérer cela.

-La mère n'a pas l'air très enthousiaste à l'idée de te suivre, pourtant, nota-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Bones haussa les épaules d'un air blasé.

-Elle se calmera. Et si sa compagnie devient trop insupportable, j'ai toujours le moyen de la faire taire.

Ses yeux virèrent au vert pour appuyer ses propos même si il savait qu'il n'en arriverait à ses extrémités qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité. Hypnotiser Justina ne ferait que la conforter dans son idée que les vampires étaient des créatures démoniaques, ce qui, en soit, ne le dérangeait pas. Mais cela ennuierait Cat qui avait déjà des relations tendues avec sa mère et ça, il ne le voulait pas. Cependant, il ne laisserait pas Justina mettre la vie de sa fille en danger à cause de son comportement emporté et irréfléchi.

Rodney quitta la national pour un chemin plus sinueux qui menait à la maison. Sachant qu'il était assez près pour pouvoir entendre ce qui s'y passait et désireux de connaître ce que Cat pensait honnêtement de cette fuite, Bones concentra son ouïe sur la demeure de Rodney. Et les sons qu'il perçut, ou plutôt qu'il ne perçut pas, ne lui plurent pas.

-Tu entends ? Demanda-t-il

Rodney n'eut pas besoin de précision et il resta silencieux quelques secondes.

-Non, répondit-il.

-Précisément.

Sans que Bones n'ait besoin de le demander, Rodney gara la voiture et coupa le moteur. Ils avaient tous deux compris qu'ils auraient dû entendre du bruit en provenance de la maison. Des mots, des bruits de pas ou de simples battements de cœur. Ce silence était anormal et l'absence de pouls ne signifiait pas forcément que la maison était vide. Si des fidèles d'Hennessy avaient appris ce qui était arrivé à leur maître, alors le gouvernement n'était pas le seul à les rechercher. La prudence les incita à ne pas se faire remarquer. Ils descendirent de la voiture et coururent vers l'habitation. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, Bones vit que quelque chose manquait. La Volvo de Cat n'était plus là.

-As-tu appelé Cat pour lui dire de nous retrouver quelque part ? chuchota-t-il, conscient que Rodney l'entendrait.

-Non, répondit celui-ci d'une voix tout aussi basse. Sinon, je serais directement allé au lieu convenu.

Une pensée désagréable murit dans l'esprit de Bones mais il ne voulut pas l'entendre. Pourtant, il se rappelait de son étrange comportement au cours des dernières heures, depuis qu'il l'avait récupérée sur l'autoroute : ses câlins sur le pas de la porte alors qu'elle était d'ordinaire assez pudique, l'odeur de tristesse qui n'avait cessé d'émaner d'elle et qu'il avait alors attribué à la perte de ses grands-parents et à la peur de l'inconnu qui les attendait et puis ses paroles qui sonnaient comme des adieux.

 _Et si…_

Non. Certes, la maison était vide, son ouïe et la voiture manquante lui indiquaient très clairement mais il devait bien y avoir une explication, elle ne serait pas partie sans raison. Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en tira son téléphone portable. Pas d'appel en absence. Elle n'avait pas cherché à le contacter. Peut-être l'en empêchait-on? Des sbires d'Hennessy avaient sans doute réussi à la retrouver et l'avait emmené avec la Volvo. Ce scénario, bien que peu réjouissant, était possible. Elle n'avait pas de couteaux. Mais elle se serait quand même débattue, sa mère aurait crié et les vampires l'auraient fait taire. Il huma l'air. Pas d'odeur de sang.

 _Et si…_

Abandonnant toute prudence, il se rua dans la maison. La porte n'était pas verrouillée, juste fermée ce qui évita qu'il ne l'arrache de ses gonds. Il n'y avait pas eu de lutte. Le hall et le salon étaient intacts. Il n'y avait plus de doute désormais. Cat et sa mère étaient parties de leur plein grès. Il se précipita dans la cuisine et une chose attira son attention, le figeant l'espace d'une seconde. Sur la table de la cuisine, bien en vue, sur une feuille de papier pliée reposait une montre noire des plus banales mais qu'il identifia sans peine. La montre de Cat.

Il bloqua les pensées qui menaçaient de submerger son esprit, s'interdisant de réfléchir à la seule explication logique qui s'imposait, et saisi la montre. La feuille de papier était en fait une lettre à son attention, comme l'indiquait son nom, écrit en lettres majuscules. Dans un geste plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il s'en empara et l'ouvrit. Les mots, tracés d'une écriture un peu tremblante, défilèrent devant ses yeux.

 _Bones,_

 _Les lettres n'ont jamais été mon fort et encore moins les lettres d'adieux, alors je serais brève. Je m'en vais, je ne peux plus continuer. J'ai déjà le sang de mes grands-parents sur les mains, je ne veux pas voir celui de ma mère s'ajouter au leur. Soyons réalistes, malgré toutes tes ruses et ta prudence, nous ne pourrons jamais échapper à tous ceux qui nous pourchassent. Je vais la mettre en sécurité. Tu pourras oublier mon existence, retrouver ta vie et la mener comme tu l'entends._

 _Il vaut mieux que cela se termine ainsi, je suppose. Ma mère n'aurait pas pu supporter de nous voir ensemble et elle aurait tout fait pour envenimer notre relation ou s'évader. Et même si elle n'avait pas réussit à nous séparer, le temps y serait parvenu. Je vais continuer de vieillir et toi, tu resteras à jamais le même. Alors autant nous quitter en bons termes et disputer les batailles que nous pouvons gagner en jouant les cartes qui nous ont été distribuées._

 _Adieu,_

 _Cat_

Il s'immobilisa, seules ses mains tremblèrent, menaçant de déchirer le papier. Dans son dos, il sentit la présence de Rodney qui lisait probablement par-dessus son épaule. La goule eut la présence d'esprit de se taire, le temps que son ami comprenne le sens de ses mots.

Cat était partie. A cette idée, Bones eut envie de se précipiter dehors, de s'envoler et de rechercher sa Volvo dans le flux de véhicules depuis les airs. Mais il se retint. Il s'était absenté près de quatre heures avec Rodney, ce qui lui avait largement laissé le temps de filer. Elle pouvait déjà être à plusieurs kilomètres dans n'importe quelle direction. Par ailleurs, il faisait jour et il ne pouvait pas voler à la vue de tous les humains. Il força sa main à redevenir ferme et il se redressa.

-Et bien, on dirait que je ne vais plus avoir besoin de ses papiers, finalement. Dit-il d'un ton qu'il se voulait léger mais sa voix était trop rauque, sa bouche, sèche.

Rodney ne se laissa pas duper. Il connaissait son Maître depuis trop longtemps.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que vous avez fait mais si cette petite a perdu ses grands-parents, il est normal qu'elle soit sous le choc. Quand il sera passé, elle reviendra. Elle t'aime, murmura-t-il dans une pâle tentative de réconfort.

Bones eut un sourire sans joie.

-Non, elle ne reviendra pas. Tu ne la connais pas aussi bien que moi. Elle est plus têtue qu'une mule.

Il marqua une pause, juste le temps de plier la lettre et de la fourrer sans ménagement dans sa poche. Lorsqu'il avait lu le mot, le choc l'avait comme anésthésié. A présent, des émotions dures, violentes, commençaient à émerger.

-Je n'ai plus de raison de te déranger plus longtemps, il me semble. Merci tout de même pour ton hospitalité.

Il se dirigea rapidemment vers la porte, comme pour fuir cet endroit et ce qu'il y avait découvert.

-Tu veux que je te dépose quelque part ? proposa aimablement Rodney, une pointe de pitié dans la voix.

Bones déclina précipitamment l'offre et sortit. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, seul, et décida de rentrer à pied jusqu'à la grotte où il vivait. D'un pas résolu, il se mit en route et se repassa les dernières heures en boucles.

Il l'avait retrouvée sur l'autoroute et elle avait semblé heureuse, soulagée de le voir. Ce n'était que lorsqu'elle était arrivée chez Rodney qu'elle avait commencé à se comporter bizarrement. Avait-elle déjà décidé de s'enfuir ? Pourtant il ne l'avait pas entendu parler d'un quelconque plan d'évasion avec sa mère. Mais dès qu'elle était sortie de la salle de bain, elle avait émis une odeur acre de désespoir. Elle tenait donc vraiment à lui… n'est-ce pas ? Il savait qu'elle avait mis longtemps à cesser de se méfer de lui et plus encore à admettre ses sentiments mais il était venu à penser qu'elle l'aimait véritablement. A présent, voilà qu'il doutait à nouveau. Elle lui avait pourtant fait une déclaration comme elle ne lui en faisait que rarement et jamais il n'aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'adieux.

Mais ce matin, il aurait du comprendre. Elle n'arrivait pas à le laisser partir. Elle l'avait retenu comme lui-même l'aurait fait s'il avait connu ses intensions sauf qu'il ne l'aurait pas lâchée. Elle lui avait même avoué qu'elle ressentirait toujours un manque loin de lui sauf que « toujours » ne signifiait pas « à chaque fois » mais « toute ma vie à partir du moment où tu auras franchi cette porte ». Qu'il avait été bête ! S'il avait vu ce qui dansait devant ses yeux, il aurait pu la rassurer et la convaincre de rester ! En fin de compte, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même s'il l'avait perdue.

Serrant les poings, il se mit à courir de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce que ce qui l'entoure deviennent flou. Il coupa à travers les champs et les bois et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il arriva à la caverne. Lentement, il se dirigea vers le coin chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Là, il ressortit le mot et le relut une nouvelle fois, essayant de comprendre ce qui avait pu motiver ce départ précipité.

Elle craignait pour la vie de sa mère, ce qui était compréhensible après avoir découvert les corps de ses grands-parents chez eux et d'avoir du secourir sa mère de vampires qui n'auraient éprouvés aucun remord à la tuer. Mais il lui avait assuré pouvoir la protéger. Seuls deux vampires étaient encore en fuite, sans maître pour leur donner des instructions. Ils seraient facilement repérables. Quant au gouvernement, il ne représentait pour Bones que de nouveaux humains qui le traquaient, comme cela avait souvent été le cas. Rien d'insurmontable. Ce n'était pas avec des balles qui pourraient arrêter un vampire. Bones aurait été en mesure d'assurer sa sécurité ainsi que celle de sa mère. Même si il n'aimait pas Justina, il aurait veillé sur elle pour le bien de sa fille, même si elle aurait effectivement tout fait pour convaincre sa fille de le quitter.

Etait-ce d'ailleurs elle qui avait profité de son absence pour persuader Cat de s'en aller ? Pendant six ans, elle n'avait eu de cesse de répéter à sa fille que les vampires étaient des êtres démoniaques, si bien que sa fille avait fini par la croire aveuglément, allant jusqu'à nier une partie d'elle-même et à s'auto flageoler pour une faute commise par son père. Lui avait-elle ressortit son discours, en l'illustrant de ce qu'elles venaient de vivre ? Cat aimait sa mère, Bones le savait et elle était prête à beaucoup de chose pour elle mais la jeune femme avait finit par accepter ce qu'elle était, à assumer son héritage vampirique et avait compris que le monde de la nuit n'était pas constitué uniquement d'êtres maléfiques. Cat le lui avait avoué. L'influence de sa mère était-elle si forte qu'elle avait pu effacer en quelques heures ce que Bones avait mis des mois à lui montrer ? Ou Cat avait-elle saisit l'occasion de quitter le monde de la nuit, de le quitter, lui ?

Elle avait avoué l'aimer malgré ce qu'il était et lui-même avait vu la peur et la méfiance quitter peu à peu ses yeux. Le voir tuer ses vampires comme il l'avait fait, l'avait-il effrayée malgré que le but était de sauver sa mère ? Avait-elle vu en lui cette facette qu'elle jugeait maléfique et propre à tous les vampires ? Cela l'aurait-il rebutée ? Cet aspect de sa vie, dont elle devait pourtant se douter, avait-il tué les sentiments qu'elle nourrissait à son égard ?

Mais elle lui avait assuré de l'aimer jusqu'à son dernier souffle et s'était montée très câline. Ou était-ce uniquement dans le but de ne pas lui laisser la moindre chance de deviner ses intensions ? Jamais elle n'aurait été aussi bonne comédienne, n'est-ce pas ?

Le temps les aurait séparés. Etait-ce donc cela ? Croyait-elle que leur couple n'allait pas durer ? Il était vrai quant temps que vampire, il ne changerait pas mais Cat n'était pas complètement humaine non plus. Avait-elle réfléchi à cet aspect ? Il était vrai qu'il aspirait à faire d'elle une vampire, un jour, à lui assurer une existence plus sûre, plus durable mais elle devait bien savoir que jamais il ne l'aurait transformé contre sa volonté ! Et même si elle avait refusé, elle aurait pu boire son sang, ce qui aurait considérablement allongé son espérence de vie, et alors, au cours des années, peut-être son amour pour lui aurait-il encore grandi jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de devenir comme lui ? Mais il était vrai qu'elle ignorait les effets du sang de vampire, bu à hautes doses. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de les lui exposer ! Elle était partie sans un mot, sans lui laisser la moindre chance de l'en dissuader ! Elle ne lui avait pas fait confiance, comme à leur rencontre, comme si le temps qu'ils avaient passé dans cette grotte n'avait jamais existé !

Une rage irrépressible l'envahit à cette pensée. Soudain, tout dans cette caverne lui rappela sa présence et attisa sa rancœur contre elle, cette femme, la seule femme, qu'il avait aimée, pour laquelle il était prêt à tout, et qui l'avait quitté sans explication. A commencer par ce lit où il lui avait fait l'amour pour la première fois, où elle s'était à plusieurs reprises allongée, nue, contre lui, où il l'avait regardé dormir et s'enrouler dans les couvertures, paisiblement, en songeant qu'ils pourraient rester ainsi indéfiniment. Foutaise, tout cela, ce lit semblait le narguer à présent. Il se leva brusquement, le saisit et le souleva pour le jeter sans ménagement contre la paroi où il se fracassa. Les lattes se brisèrent mais le matelas fut à peine endommagé, ultime provocation. Bones se précipita dans le but de le réduire en miettes avec ses mains et ses canines, aiguisée sous la colère. Lorsque le lit ne fut qu'un tas de bois, de ressorts et de mousse éparpillés aux quatre coins de la cavité qui tenait lieu de chambre, sa rage ne s'était en rien calmée et il se précipita contre le mur pour le marteler à coups de poings à s'en fracturer les os. La paroi commença à se lézarder et il s'en détourna pour s'en prendre à l'espace salon, en commençant par le canapé afin de lui faire subir le même sort que le lit.

S'était-elle rendu compte que ses prétextes ne se tenaient pas ? N'avait-elle ne serait qu'envisager de le suivre, de lui faire confiance ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle simplement pas parlé, comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel couple ? Il aurait pu la rassurer, effacer ses doutes ! Mais elle ne lui… ne leur avait pas laissé une seule chance ! Son indépendance, sa fierté, sa bêtise l'avaient conduit a agir seule de nouveau, sans réfléchir.

Lorsque le canapé fut disloqué en plusieurs morceaux et que son rembourrage recouvrit le sol, semblable à de gros flocons de neige, son regard se posa sur le paravent, provoquant un regain de colère, de rancune et de chagrin, tous ses sentiments mêlés. Ce fut avec un plaisir sauvage qu'il le réduisit en miettes. Elle s'était dissimulé à son regard derrière ce paravent comme elle cherchait à lui échapper à présent, à se soustraire à leur relation. Mais comme ce paravent, il détruirait tous les moyens qu'elle mettrait en place pour lui échapper.

Pendant de longues minutes, il continua ainsi à déverser sa rage sur le mobilier, jusqu'à ce que la caverne soit le reflet des émotions tourmentées qui le traversaient, le consumaient.

Progressivement, sa colère finit par retomber alors qu'il terminait sa catharsis destructrice, laissant place à une froide et calme résolution. Non, il ne la laisserait pas le fuir ainsi, sans qu'ils ne se soient expliqués. Il ne se contenterait pas d'une lettre d'adieu. Si elle voulait le rejeter, elle devrait le faire en le regardant dans les yeux, après avoir entendu chacun de ses arguments. Si elle avait cru qu'il allait abandonner aussi facilement, elle l'avait, une fois de plus, sous-estimé. Oh, oui, qu'importe le temps et l'énergie que cela lui prendrait, qu'importe sa fierté, il tiendrait la promesse qu'il lui avait faite, il y avait de cela plusieurs mois.

 _Où que tu sois, je te retrouverai_ , souffla-t-il dans la caverne dévastée.

* * *

Et voilà publié un texte qui me trottait depuis pas mal de temps dans la tête. Je ne sais pas si j'écrirai une suite, c'est pourquoi je laisse le statut "in-progress", au cas où.

Merci à vous de l'avoir lu. Même si je ne sais pas si ce texte sera véritablement lu, les fanfictions (en français) sur la chasseuse de la nuit n'étant pas si courantes. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu néanmoins.

NH


	2. Que la chasse commence

Chapitre 2 : Que la chasse commence

" _Comme vous pouvez le constater derrière moi, c'est bel et bien un carnage qui s'est déroulé ici et nous pouvons désormais confirmer à nos téléspectateurs la mort du gouverneur Ethan Oliver, élu depuis guère plus d'un an. A présent que les journalistes sont acceptés sur les lieux, nous en savons plus sur ce qui s'est passé._

 _Une étudiante de 22 ans, prénommée Catherine Crawfield, inconnue jusqu'alors des services de police, aurait été prise d'un accès de folie meurtrier l'ayant conduit à assassiner sauvagement ses grands-parents. Comme si cela n'était pas assez horrible, elle aurait ensuite attaqué le gouverneur, qu'elle aurait tué de sang-froid. Plusieurs agents de police auraient également péri au cours de l'assaut._

 _Cette série de meurtres n'aurait toutefois en rien calmé la crise de folie de la jeune femme qui, après son arrestation par les forces de l'ordre, aurait tenté de s'échapper au cours d'un transfert en s'en prenant violemment aux agents du FBI qui n'auraient eu d'autre choix que de prendre sa vie pour protéger la leur._

 _S'il est encore trop tôt pour déterminer comment une personne aussi dangereuse a pu pénétrer dans la résidence hautement sécurisée du gouverneur Ethan Oliver, ici à Bexley, et même si nous ignorons ce qui aurait suscité un tel massacre, nous pouvons déjà éprouver une profonde tristesse pour la victime qui s'était dévouée corps et âme à ses concitoyens._

 _Grâce au gouverneur Oliver, qui menait une large politique afin de rendre les rues de ses administrés plus sûres, le taux de criminalité avait considérablement baissé ces dernières années. De plus, au cours de son mandat, l'économie de l'État de l'Ohio s'était améliorée, ce qui allait à l'opposé de la tendance observée dans la plupart des États voisins. C'était un homme éloquent, à l'écoute des gens, très aimé, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, de ses électeurs et qui, j'en suis certaine, aurait pu, un jour, sans cette tragédie, parvenir jusqu'à la maison blanche."_

Par dessus les conversations qui se tenaient dans le bar où il s'était installé, Bones parvenait à entendre distinctement la journaliste qui passait sur le poste de télévision. Il avait commandé un café pour pouvoir étudier tranquillement les divers journaux qu'il avait achetés, tous faisant leur une sur le cruel et terrible assassinat du gouverneur Oliver.

Que ce soit les journalistes des chaînes d'informations locales ou la presse écrite, tous se trompaient lourdement sur les événements ayant mené à la mort du politicien. Bones examinait cependant méticuleusement ces tissus d'inepties car il lui fallait bien commencer ses recherches quelque part et les informations officielles étaient souvent un bon point de départ, surtout lorsque la personne que l'on recherchait était humaine.

Bones ne put retenir un petit rire sans joie en lisant le portait élogieux de l'ancien gouverneur que décrivaient les journaux qui ne disposaient cependant que d'une petite partie du tableau. Personne, en effet, n'allait révéler à la presse que le chef politique de l'état de l'Ohio avait mis en place un système de traite des blanches et encore moins du fait que les associés de ce commerce étaient des vampires. Son idée était pourtant simple : Hennessey, le vampire en affaire avec Oliver, s'occupait de faire disparaître dans la circonscription du gouverneur les oubliés d'une société qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle toutes ses imperfections, qu'ils soient sans-abris, prostitués, dealers ou drogués. Cela contribuait grandement à améliorer la cote de popularité de l'ambitieux politicien. En échange, celui-ci étouffait les affaires de disparition de femmes haut de gamme qu'Hennessy capturait pour les revendre à d'autres vampires afin qu'elles leur servent de réserve de sang ou d'objet sexuel. Ou les deux.

Non, le gouverneur Ethan Oliver était loin d'être le saint homme que les médias dépeignaient avec tant de respect et de regret.

De son coté, Bones était ravi, après toutes ses années de recherches d'avoir pu mettre fin aux activités d'Hennessy et d'avoir ainsi tenu la promesse qu'il avait faite à son ami de venger sa fille, surtout qu'il ne s'imaginait pas, à l'époque, s'engager dans une affaire aussi longue et complexe. Mais sa récompense avait été sa rencontre avec Cat, ce qui avait largement valu toutes ces années de frustration et de recherches infructueuses. Dès lors, qu'importe son projet de longue date qui consistait à retourner dans son pays natal, l'Angleterre. Il ne pouvait pas partir sans Cat, ne pouvait pas supporter son absence, et encore moins attendre sans rien faire qu'elle le recontacte dans l'espoir qu'elle le fasse un jour. Non, il allait la retrouver, car contrairement à ce que qu'affirmait les journaux, elle était encore en vie. C'était lui qui avait interrompu son transfert sur l'autoroute et les seuls blessés avaient été les agents du FBI, pas Cat qui était saine et sauve. Quelque part.

Les médias faisaient donc fausse route sur ce point également. Il aurait du se sentir frustré devant un tel manque d'informations véridiques mais il n'en était rien. La presse était friande de scandales et le meurtre d'un gouverneur dans de telles circonstances avait de quoi les encourager à approfondir leurs investigations. Que les médias détiennent aussi peu d'informations était un fait révélateur. Soit le FBI cherchait à masquer son incompétence aux yeux du public et à éviter une crise de panique à l'idée qu'une meurtrière dérangée se baladait en totale liberté, soit le gouvernement était intervenu pour étouffer l'affaire pour éviter que ne soit révéler au grand jour l'existence d'autres espèces considérées jusqu'à ce jour comme légendaires. L'un n'empêchant pas l'autre. Dès lors, il lui sembla que le meilleur moyen pour découvrir ce qui s'était véritablement passé était de consulter les archives de la police elle-même. Oh, que personne ne s'y trompe, il se moquait éperdument de savoir ce qui avait poussé les autorités à mentir aux journalistes. Non, ce qu'il voulait, c'était reconstituer l'emploi du temps de Cat, de l'instant où la police avait sonné à son appartement, jusqu'au moment où il l'avait retrouvée sur l'autoroute pour essayer de comprendre ce qui avait motiver son départ et, avec un peu de chance, obtenir une piste concernant l'endroit où elle avait pu aller se réfugier. Après tout, Cat n'était pas encore une experte dans l'art de la cavale et il était généralement difficile de couper tout les ponts avec son ancienne vie pour en commencer une nouvelle. Décidé, il se leva et régla le montant de sa consommation pour se mettre en route pour le bureau du FBI le plus proche.

S'introduire dans le bureau du principal service fédéral de police judiciaire et de renseignement intérieur de l'état le plus puissant du monde s'avérait assez aisé pour un vampire. Il suffisait d'hypnotiser les agents qu'il rencontrait et de les forcer à effacer les traces de sa venue après son départ. Un jeu d'enfants. Bones en fut presque déçu. On aurait pu croire le gouvernement protégeait mieux ses secrets ou au moins qu'il choisissait des agents avec un peu plus de volonté, surtout en connaissant l'existence d'une espèce avec de telles capacités psychiques. Cependant, cette faille béante dans la sécurité s'avérait utile, encore plus avec le développement d'internet. Désormais, il pouvait aller dans n'importe quelle agence pour obtenir l'information recherchée, chacune ayant accès à une base de données commune. Plus besoin de demander quel bureau avait le dossier recherché pour aller le récupérer ou d'hypnotiser l'agent pour qu'il le fasse transférer dans son agence puis d'attendre encore des semaines qu'il arrive.

Sous l'emprise du regard vert, l'agent Diggle lui révéla tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Le FBI avait récupéré les rapports de police des inspecteurs qui étaient venus rendre visite à Cat, ce qui avaient du horripiler lesdits inspecteurs. Les agents Mansfield et Black enquêtaient sur la découverte de corps décapités, à un stade de décomposition avancé, et pourtant habillés de façon moderne. Corps, qui, Bones le savait, appartenaient à des vampires qui étaient récemment passés de vie (si il pouvait parler ainsi) à trépas ce qui avait conduit leur corps à se décomposer à une vitesse anormalement élevée pour retrouver l'aspect qu'ils auraient du avoir s'ils n'avaient jamais été transformés. Le chasseur de prime reconnu d'ailleurs parmi les photographies jointes au dossier le cadavre de Francesca, qu'Hennessy avait fait assassiner lorsqu'il avait compris qu'elle était une taupe et dont le corps avait été déposé le long de la route pour envoyer un message on ne peut plus clair à Bones.

Si l'explication à ces cadavres paraissait évidente pour un vampire, les inspecteurs piétinaient dans leurs investigations et avaient élaboré tout un tas d'hypothèses allant des adorateurs de Satan qui déterraient les cadavres pour changer leurs vêtements aux pilleurs de tombes des temps modernes.

Leur enquête les avait menés à Cat lorsque Danny Milton – décidément, Bones aurait mieux fait de tuer ce méprisable cafard qui avait fait tant de mal à la jeune femme et cela sans même s'en rendre compte quand il l'avait croisé dans cette boite – avait déclaré à la police que Cat était celle qui avait quitté le club avec l'homme - ou plus exactement le vampire – dont on aurait retrouvé le cadavre décomposé. Les inspecteurs en avaient alors conclu que Cat était la meurtrière qui l'avait décapité, ce que Bones supposait être véridique, considérant qu'avant de le connaître, la jeune femme était peu regardante sur l'identité des vampires qu'elle transperçait de ses lames en argent. Elle avait ensuite abandonné la voiture au bord de laquelle elle avait transporté sa victime au fond d'un lac où la police l'avait retrouvé. Bones eut un sourire presque attendri en lisant ce passage du rapport. Faire disparaître la voiture au fond d'un lac. Décidément, à l'époque, Cat n'avait vraiment pas les réflexes, ni les méthodes d'une tueuse professionnelle. Comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, elle avait réussi, le même soir, à se faire contrôler par la police au volant de cette même voiture et son grand-père avait téléphoné aux forces de l'ordre pour signaler que sa petite-fille n'était toujours pas rentrée, ce qui avait confirmé les soupçons des enquêteurs qui avaient décidé de confronté leur suspecte chez elle.

La suite, Bones la connaissait, Cat avait pris peur et l'avait retrouvé à la grotte. Mais le gouverneur ayant accès aux informations de la police, il avait reconnu en Cat la jeune femme qui avait tenté - et lamentablement échoué - à le tuer avec la complicité du tueur à gage et avait chargé Hennessy de les faire taire, Bones et elle. Le vampire avait alors tué les grands-parents de Cat et enlevé sa mère pour les attirer dans un piège. Un combat s'en était suivi au terme duquel Bones et Cat furent séparés. Alors que Bones terminait d'anéantir les derniers sbires d'Hennessy, Cat était remontée jusqu'à Oliver, qu'elle avait tué, ce qui lui avait valu d'être arrêtée. Il y avait d'ailleurs des photographies du corps du feu gouverneur et de son salon dévasté, jonché de cadavres de vampires. En les voyant, Bones ressentit une bouffé de rage face au parquet et aux murs aux motifs bleu et rouge. De toute évidence, Oliver lui-même se permettait quelques incartades, le décor confirmait qu'il était le violeur d'Emily, la jeune femme qu'il avait secourue quelques mois plus tôt et confiée aux bons soins de Tara, qui gérait un centre pour femmes battues, et qui s'occupait accessoirement des jeunes femmes ayant subi des abus sexuels. Bones ressenti alors une vague de fierté envers Cat, comprenant parfaitement la haine qui avait du l'animer alors qu'elle avait agressé le gouverneur.

Le dossier comprenait pas ailleurs une attestation des blessures subies par les inspecteurs Mansfield et Black lorsqu'ils avaient tenté d'arrêter Cat après qu'elle eu découvert le corps de ses grands-parents, ainsi que des photographies de la maison familiale aux murs tapissés de sang et de son appartement dévasté. A part cela, le fichier était très incomplet. Aucune trace des activités mafieuses d'Oliver.

Un certificat de décès au nom de Catherine Crawfield clôturait cependant le dossier, ce qui mena Bones à son prochain arrêt. Lorsqu'il avait retrouvé Cat sur l'autoroute, elle était en vie et venait de quitter l'hôpital où quelqu'un avait donc falsifié des documents officiels, même aux yeux du FBI. Il voulait savoir qui s'était donné cette peine et pourquoi.

« _I_ _ls travaillent pour le gouvernement, ils ne m'ont pas dit dans quelle branche. Ils n'étaient pas franchement bavards, tu sais._ » Lui avait dit Cat lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvée sur l'autoroute. Les agents de la branche en question auraient eu tout le temps de créer un faux certificat de décès. Bones avait du attendre plusieurs heures avant de les entendre préparer le transfert. Or, s'ils avaient pu brouiller les archives, ils n'avaient pas pu effacer la mémoire des médecins et infirmiers. Il avait donc sa prochaine destination.

Après avoir ordonné à l'agent Diggle d'effacer les traces de sa visite et d'oublier leur rencontre, il se mit en route vers l'hôpital où Cat avait été menée après son arrestation. Là, il hypnotisa les rares agents de sécurité qui tentèrent de lui barrer la route jusqu'à la morgue puis contraignit le médecin légiste à lui indiquer le corps de Catherine Crawfield.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, il y avait bien une dépouille à ce nom. La défunte enregistrée au nom de Crawfield était une femme, rousse, comme Cat mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Sa peau, rendue pâle par la mort, n'avait pas la perfection d'une hybride en partie vampire. Elle était également plus petite et légèrement plus planteuse que celle dont elle portait le nom. Une blessure par balle se situait au niveau de la poitrine, les trace de brûlure attestait qu'on lui avait tiré dessus à bout touchant et l'aspect de la plaie révélait qu'elle était post mortem. Le gouvernement avait donc trouvé le cadavre d'une jeune femme ressemblant à Cat et avait tenté de la faire passer pour elle, sans oublier de lui infliger une blessure par balle pour que le corps confirme l'histoire donnée aux journalistes et cela, au mépris de la mémoire de cette inconnue et de l'inquiétude de sa famille, si elle en avait. Décidément, celui qui avait voulu la faire passer pour morte, un certain Donald Williams, à en croire le certificat, y avait mis tout son cœur. Mais pourquoi se donner tant de peine pour masquer la fuite d'une détenue ? Une tombe vide aurait amplement fait l'affaire. Il voulait de toute évidence ne prendre aucun risque que le pot-aux-roses ne soit découvert. En un instant, Bones compris que la fuite de Cat n'était plus aussi simple qu'il voulait le croire.

Intrigué, il remonta à l'accueil. Là, il profita de l'occasion pour s'enquirent de l'état des jeunes femmes qui avaient été secourues suite à la fin de la traite humaine dont elles avaient fait l'objet. Une était dans un état critique. Les autres ne souffraient d'aucun dommage physique irréversible mais elles mettraient sûrement du temps avant de se remettre de leurs blessures psychologiques. En temps normal, Bones aurait pris le temps de leur rendre visite une part une pour tenter de limiter le mal que leur avait fait son espèce, surtout qu'il ne supportait pas la violence gratuite.

Il ne le fit pas cependant, il y avait un trop grand risque d'être surpris tant qu'elles demeuraient dans cet hôpital et il ne voulait pas gêner le travail des psychiatres en les soumettant à une hypnose maladroite, les attitudes surnaturelles n'étaient pas forcément le meilleur remède. De plus, cela prendrait trop de temps de les rencontrer une à une, et plus le temps passait, plus la piste refroidissait. Le pire était derrière elles, à présent, leurs rétablissements ne dépendaient plus de lui désormais.

Il consulta également le planning pour savoir quels étaient les infirmiers présents la veille et hypnotiser l'un d'entre eux pour avoir les informations qu'il désirait : Cat avait été admise à l'hôpital après le meurtre d'Oliver, sous haute sécurité. Son étage avait été évacué et sa porte constamment gardée, rien que ça ! Le gouvernement ne prenait donc pas à la légère l'assassinat d'un homme politique, aussi ripoux soit-il.

L'interne se souvenait de l'étonnement qu'avait suscité la jeune femme à son arrivée. L'aiguille ressortait seule de son bras lorsqu'on essayait de la perfuser et ses trois blessures par balle et multiples plaies avaient guéri miraculeusement en moins de quatre heures, ce qu'aucun médecin ne parvenait à expliquer.

Bones hocha la tête, il ne lui plaisait pas que Cat eut servi à satisfaire la curiosité médicale du personnel soignant mais il pouvait comprendre la fascination des médecins face à un tel prodige.

L'infirmier lui confia par ailleurs qu'un membre du FBI et son acolyte tentaient de limiter au maximum les contacts entre la patiente/criminelle et le personnel médical, ce qui avait été interprété à la fois comme une mesure de sécurité pour les médecins et infirmiers confrontés à une tueuse redoutable mais aussi pour la jeune femme qui n'avait certainement pas du apprécier d'être regardée comme un cobaye.

L'infirmier ne se rappelait plus du nom de l'agent en charge de son arrestation mais en renforçant le pouvoir de ses yeux, Bones parvient à faire remonter à la surface ce détail qui s'était perdu au fond de sa mémoire : Donald Williams. La même personne qui avait signé le certificat de décès. Il avait, semblait-il, parler un long moment à Cat, bien que celle-ci lui eu affirmé le contraire. Ce mensonge n'annonçait rien de bon.

De quoi avaient-ils bien pu parler ? Était-ce à cause de lui que Cat avait décidé de le quitter et pas seulement à cause de sa mère ou de la crainte qu'il ne la force à devenir un vampire à part entière ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle lui avait menti, prétendant qu'il lui avait à peine parlé ? _Malgré toutes tes ruses et ta prudence, nous ne pourrons jamais échapper à tous ceux qui nous pourchassent_. Ces mots qu'elle lui avait écrits dans sa lettre prenaient un tout autre sens. Il avait d'abord cru qu'elle faisait référence aux éventuels complices d'Hennessy qui auraient survécu et aux forces de police qui l'auraient recherchée pour le meurtre du gouverneur. Se pouvait-il qu'elle fasse en faite référence au gouvernement lui-même, aux agents qui étaient venus la voir ? Et qui était ce Donald Williams en premier lieu ? Il était clair qu'il était haut placé dans la hiérarchie du FBI, voir même au dessus de ce service pour avoir falsifié ainsi les archives de la police fédérale. Pourquoi s'être déplacé en personne pour l'interroger ? Certes, Cat était sensée avoir tué le gouverneur de l'Ohio mais n'importe quel agent aurait pu l'arrêter. Et pourquoi avoir voulu la faire passer pour morte, y compris aux yeux des forces de l'ordre ? Tout cela ne plaisait pas à Bones. Le gouvernement avait vu en Cat une personne particulière et ne l'avait pas traité comme n'importe quel criminel. Etait-il au courant des activités de l'ancien gouverneur ? Les dirigeants des différents pays connaissaient l'existence des vampires, était-ce également le cas de ce Williams ? Avait-il compris la nature exceptionnelle de Cat ?

L'infirmier lui fournit la réponse quand il aborda Justina qui avait également été admise au sein de l'établissement. Sous l'effet des antalgiques et de l'épisode stressant qu'elle venait de vivre, elle s'était révélée assez bavarde auprès du personnel médical. Elle avait parlé de vampire aux yeux fluorescents qui auraient tués ses parents et bu son sang, que sa fille était devenue l'un d'entre eux. Évidemment, les médecins ne l'avaient pas cru, croyant qu'elle divaguait. Mais si _quelqu'un_ l'avait cru ?

Un détail paru en effet très étrange aux yeux de Bones : Williams s'était apparemment présenté avec le dossier médical de Cat complet, ainsi que celui de sa mère. Comment aurait-il pu se procurer toutes ces informations en moins de vingt-quatre heures ? Ce genre de recherches prenait du temps, Bones était bien placé pour le savoir. Il ne voyait qu'une seule explication : Williams connaissait Cat bien avant le meurtre de ses grands-parents et d'Oliver. Peut-être l'avait-il observée pendant des années. Dès lors, il devait être au courant de l'anomalie génétique qui était signalée dans le dossier médical de la jeune femme dont le vampire se procura une copie. Lorsqu'il avait récupéré Cat sur l'autoroute, elle lui avait dit qu'ils voulaient la transférer vers une prison spéciale à cause du meurtre du gouverneur. Voulaient-ils la transféré dans une prison spéciale à cause du meurtre du gouverneur ou à cause de sa nature d'hybride ?

Bones, plus agité, continua d'interroger l'infirmier pendant quelques minutes mais il ne lui révéla rien de plus significatif, le personnel ayant été tenu éloigné de la chambre de la détenue. Cela agaça le vampire qui était inquiet à présent, à l'idée que Cat soit recherchée afin de finir enfermée dans un laboratoire ultra-secret, comme rat de cobaye au service du gouvernement. Cela le motiva à la retrouver le plus vite possible, ou en tous cas, avant le gouvernement, pour la protéger.

Une fois de plus, Bones effaçant les traces de sa venue et s'en alla, la copie des dossiers médicaux de Cat et de Justina sous le bras.

Sa visite à l'hôpital avait été riche en informations mais celles-ci n'avaient rien d'encourageant. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, il ne s'agissait pas uniquement d'échapper à la police qui recherchait Cat pour le meurtre d'un politicien. Le gouvernement avait compris ce qu'était Cat et avait essayé de la faire disparaître de la circulation. Pourquoi, telle était la question. Pour l'étudier dans un laboratoire secret ? Pour l'utiliser comme arme contre les humains voire, contre les vampires ? Cela avait du effrayer Cat et l'avait poussé à s'enfuir, ce qui était assez idiot. La jeune femme aurait du savoir qu'elle avait plus de chance de s'enfuir et de disparaître avec Bones et le pouvoir hypnotique de ses yeux qu'en partant seule avec sa mère dieu seul savait où. Mais elle avait tenté sa chance malgré tout. Après tout, si le gouvernement avait été assez bête pour révéler à Cat qu'il comptait la faire mourir légalement avant que Bones n'interrompe le transfert, la jeune femme avait tout à fait pu penser qu'elle pourrait s'en sortir seule puisque personne ne rechercherait une personne morte, n'est-ce pas ? Mais Cat n'était pas idiote, elle avait du savoir qu'elle serait plus en sécurité avec lui. Une autre raison avait donc du motiver son départ.

Bones s'assit sur un banc et ressorti de sa poche le mot d'adieu que la jeune femme lui avait laissé pour le relire une nouvelle fois bien qu'il le connaissait à présent par cœur. Comme si une réponse était miraculeusement apparue depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé la veille.

Au lieu de lui fournir des réponses, les mêmes questions que la veille l'assaillirent.

Était-ce sa mère qui l'avait convaincu de partir sans lui ? Bones pouvait très bien l'imaginer en train de menacer sa fille de s'échapper à la moindre occasion plutôt que de voyager avec lui, incapable d'admettre que leur fuite serait assurée avec un vampire à leur côté. Ou alors, la désapprobation de sa mère envers leur relation avait décidé Cat à y mettre fin. Certes, elle avait décidé d'avouer à sa mère qu'elle côtoyait un vampire, qu'importe sa réaction mais cette résolution datait d'avant ce qui était arrivé à ses grands-parents et il était une chose de redouter ce qui allait arriver et une autre de le vivre. Peut-être Cat n'avait-elle pas supporté les récriminations incessantes de sa mère et avait accepté de partir sans lui pour l'apaiser.

Ou alors, ce qui était arrivé au cours des dernières heures – le meurtre de ses grands-parents, l'enlèvement de sa mère, la bataille qui en avait résulté, les menaces du gouvernement et la cavale qui allait s'en suivre – avait tellement ébranlé la jeune femme qu'elle avait décidé de quitter le monde de la nuit et de renier définitivement sa nature de vampire pour tout recommencer de zéro, même si cela voulait dire échapper à la police seule.

Ou alors, une nouvelle idée, un espoir, germant dans l'esprit de Bones, avait-elle eut peur que si elle se faisait arrêter alors qu'elle était en cavale avec lui, il se fasse prendre lui aussi ? Son départ était-il motivé par le désir absurde de le protéger, lui, un vampire tueur à gage de deux siècles d'existence qui avait passé une bonne partie de ce laps de temps à échapper à des gens qui voulaient le tuer pour ce qu'il était ? C'était idiot mais ce pouvait-il que ce départ soit motivé par… l'amour ? Pour lui ?

Rageusement, frustré devant ses questions toujours sans réponses, Bones fourra à nouveau le papier dans sa poche.

Quelques soient ses motivations, Bones savait qu'il ne serait pas simple de lui remettre la main dessus, et cela l'inquiétait. En effet, à présent que le gouvernement avait savamment brouillé les pistes, Bones était privé de bon nombre de ressources pour la retrouver. La chasse s'annonçait plus longue que prévue mais Bones n'abandonnerait pas. Pas avant d'avoir compris ce qui s'était passé, ce qui avait motivé ce départ précipité et avoir essayé de la raisonner. Il avait du attendre deux cent ans pour rencontrer une femme comme Cat, une femme capable d'éveiller en lui des émotions qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti jusqu'alors. Il était hors de question que Cat, Justina ou même le gouvernement ne l'en prive au bout d'à peine cinq mois !

Résolu, il se releva et se mis en mouvement. Si la chasse s'annonçait longue, il était inutile de laisser la piste refroidir davantage. Mais il avait quelque chose à faire avant de quitter l'Ohio.

Comme il s'y était attendu, la crise de folie meurtrière de Catherine Crawfield était le principal sujet de conversation sur le campus et les étudiants en parlaient avec une fascination morbide. A l'inverse, l'appartement que la jeune femme occupait jusqu'à récemment était silencieux en cette fin d'après midi. Bones gravit les escaliers et s'arrêta devant la porte barrée par les scellés de police. Le vampire les arracha sans ménagement et se glissa à l'intérieur.

Dire que le studio était saccagé était un euphémisme. Les photographies contenues dans le dossier de la police étaient loin de rendre justice au bazar ambiant. Après avoir été retourné pas moins de deux fois, d'abord par les hommes d'Hennessy, puis par la police, plus rien n'était à sa place. Le mobilier était retourné ou cassé, les manuels scolaires, des feuilles de cours et divers autres papiers jonchaient le sol, les bibelots et la vaisselle étaient fracassés, les placards et armoires avaient été violemment vidés, leur contenu était à présent dispersé aux quatre coins de l'appartement. Un cambrioleur à la recherche de joyaux soigneusement dissimulés se serait donné moins de mal.

Bones avança au centre de la pièce. L'appartement embaumait encore l'odeur de Cat et, dans une moindre mesure, la sienne. Une fragrance qui lui avait manqué au cours des derniers jours et la retrouver l'apaisait. En fermant les yeux, il aurait pu l'imaginer, endormie sur le lit de la pièce voisine, après une de leurs missions nocturne et un dernier câlin.

Il resta ainsi immobile quelques instants, savourant leur odeur puis rouvrit les yeux. Il n'était pas venu pour ça. Rapidement, il fit lui-même le tour du studio, retournant les débris qui n'étaient plus à un nouveau remue-ménage près, mais eut rapidement la confirmation que ses armes avaient disparues au même titre que l'ordinateur portable qu'il lui avait offert. Était-ce les sbires d'Hennessy qui les avaient trouvées et les avaient rapportées à leur maitre pour lui prouver que la jeune Catherine Crawfield était son complice ou ses lames en argent étaient-elles sous scellé de justice ?

Au milieu de se foutoir, une photographie avait miraculeusement survécu. Certes, la vitre de verre protectrice avait volé en éclat mais l'image, représentant Cat et sa mère, était intacte bien que froissée. Bones s'en empara. Le visage souriant de Cat et légèrement plus sévère de sa mère le dévisagèrent en retour. De toute évidence la photographie datait de plusieurs années mais si les signes du vieillissement étaient apparus sur le visage de Justina depuis, Cat n'avait pas beaucoup changé, sa peau conservait la perfection de la jeunesse grâce à son ascendance vampirique. D'un geste brusque et possessif, Bones fourra le cliché dans la poste de son pantalon.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine, désireux de savoir si tout avait véritablement été fouillé ou si un objet particulier avait survécu au sac. Il s'agenouilla devant le meuble de la cuisine et l'ouvrit. Comme tous les autres rangements, il avait été vidé de son contenu mais Bones fut satisfait en passant les mains sur la plaque située à sa base. Dans leur précipitation à fouiller l'appartement, les visiteurs n'avaient pas remarqué la légère inclinaison de ce dernier rayonnage. Celui-ci, décollé lorsque Cat avait aménagé avait été grossièrement réparé et reposait désormais sur deux cales, l'une légèrement plus haute que l'autre, ce qui offrait un compartiment discret entre le sol et le dernier rayonnage du meuble.

Bones se muni d'un couteau de table, le glissa sous la plaque et effectua un mouvement de levier pour la déloger et la sortir de son emplacement. La dorure d'un paquet cadeau brilla à la lumière lorsqu'il s'en saisit et le sortit de sa cachette. Cat n'avait pas menti, elle lui avait véritablement acheté un cadeau de Noël mais savoir ce que l'emballage contenait ne gâcha en rien sa joie lorsqu'il l'ouvrit.

La veste était en cuir noir et lorsqu'il l'enfila, il constata qu'elle lui arrivait presque aux genoux et qu'elle lui allait parfaitement, lui laissant une grande liberté de mouvement sans toutefois être trop ample. L'odeur du magasin était encore imprégnée dans le tissu, ainsi que celle de Cat. Bones sourit. Il était heureux que ni la police, ni Hennessy ne le prive de ce cadeau que Cat avait choisi spécialement pour lui en se basant sur ce qu'elle connaissait de ses gouts et de... son anatomie. Il ne lui avait en effet jamais indiqué quelle était sa taille de vêtement et elle avait du se le remémorer, l'imaginer remplissant le tissu afin de sélectionner la veste qu'elle pensait qui lui irait le mieux, lui donnerait l'allure terrifiante et mystérieuse qu'elle se représentait.

Satisfait que sa visite se soit avérée fructueuse, il se dirigea vers la porte et s'immobilisa sur le seuil. Conscient que la traque risquait de durée un moment et qu'il ne sentirait plus cette odeur d'un moment, il inhala une dernière fois, à plein poumon, l'odeur de l'appartement. Leur odeur. C'était aussi un peu pour cela qu'il était revenu. La fragrance sur sa veste allait finir par s'envoler et il voulait graver cette odeur dans sa mémoire pour ne plus l'oublier. Il voulait se souvenir des moments passés ici, se souvenir de ce qu'il recherchait, car le bonheur méritait bien qu'on le recherche, qu'importe le temps que l'on met pour le trouver.

Après une dernière inspiration, Bones quitta enfin l'appartement et l'Ohio.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde!

Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews super encourageantes qui m'ont poussée à écrire un nouveau chapitre et à continuer ce qui devait rester un OS !

J'espère qu'il ne vous aura pas déçus (je dois avouer qu'en général, les séries et les romans policiers, c'est pas mon truc, ce qui risque de me gêner pour la suite).

Beaucoup d'éléments apparaissent dans ce chapitre et vous me reprocherez peut-être que ça va trop vite, que Bones a déjà tout ce qu'il faut pour la retrouver (dont le nom de Don). Pour ma défense, je l'imaginais bien commencer ses recherches comme cela, faute de ne pas savoir par quel bout, quel coin des Etats-Unis, attaquer ses recherches, comprendre ce qui s'est passé pour mieux savoir où chercher. De plus, s'il a bon nombre d'éléments, il ne sait pas encore comment les exploiter. Il ne sait pas qui est Don, ne sait pas que Cat a accepté de travailler pour lui et l'imagine en cavale quelque part, de peur de finir disséquée, mais ça va venir !

Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, suggestions, remarques etc.

Bonnes vacances à ceux qui le sont !

NH


	3. La faucheuse rousse

Chapitre 3 : La faucheuse rousse

La sonnerie du téléphone portable parvint aux oreilles de Bones. Il avait prévu de changer d'appareil - et de numéro - juste après sa fuite avec Cat mais au vu de ce qui s'était passé, il avait changé d'avis. En effet, il avait conservé son ancien numéro dans l'espoir qu'au bout de quelques jours, Cat finirait par le recontacter. Or, au bout de deux mois, il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle et désespérait d'en recevoir. Il ignorait si c'était bon ou mauvais signe. Cela signifiait-il que Cat avait réussi à disparaître et ne ressentait pas le besoin de la contacter ? Ou bien qu'elle avait été capturée ? Ou encore, qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de son numéro, tout simplement ? Il conservait néanmoins le numéro « au cas où », veillant à ce que l'appareil reste allumé en permanence et se précipitait dessus dès qu'il montrait un signe de vie.

Aussi, dès les premières notes, il saisit vivement son portable et, une fois plus, lâcha un grognement de frustration en constatant que le nom qui clignotait sur l'écran était celui de Charles. Une fois de plus, il pressa donc la touche "rejeter", conscient qu'il attisait l'inquiétude de son ami si loyal en l'ignorant ainsi.

Mais il avait des raisons d'agir ainsi. D'une part, il ne voulait pas encombrer la ligne dans l'improbable hypothèse où la jeune femme essayait de le joindre que se soit pour appeler au secours ou simplement discuter. D'autre part, il devinait la raison de ces appels et ne désirait pas supporter la sollicitude de son ami qui l'encouragerait à aller de l'avant sans comprendre la teneur des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune femme. La nouvelle de la mort d'Hennessy s'était rapidement répandue dans le monde de la nuit, jusqu'à parvenir aux oreilles de Charles qui avait ensuite appris ce qui était prétendument arrivé à Cat par la presse. Son ami l'avait alors contacté et Bones n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de lui révéler ce qui était arrivé, y compris la fuite de Cat. Après tout, Charles l'avait grandement aidé dans son affaire avec Hennessy, notamment en ralliant Francesca à sa cause. Par ailleurs, Charles était son meilleur ami et, à part Rodeny, le seul auquel il avait confié son amour pour la jeune femme. Bones s'imaginait difficilement parler à Ian de cette relation de manière sérieuse, anticipant ses blagues salaces et puériles. Charles, comme Rodney, avait lui-même eu du mal à le croire. Il connaissait son long passé volage mais solitaire et ne parvenait pas à le croire capable de s'attacher de la sorte à quelqu'un. Mais après avoir rencontré Cat et assisté à la scène assez gênante qui avait eu lieu lors de leur premier entretien avec Francesca, il lui avait accordé le bénéfice du doute, raison pour laquelle il s'était inquiété après l'annonce de la mort de Catherine Crawfield. Bones lui avait alors révélé comment les choses s'étaient déroulées. Sans omettre aucun détail, de l'appel de Cat suite à la visite des inspecteurs de police à son retour chez Rodney pour y découvrir une maison vide. Charles avait parfaitement rempli son rôle d'ami et d'honnête homme. Il l'avait écouté pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré sa confession et partager ses doutes. La conversation s'était envenimée quand Bones avait affirmé qu'il allait la retrouver, quoi qu'il en coûte. Charles avait compris ce besoin mais, empathe envers Cat, lui avait conseillé d'attendre un peu, de la laisser se remettre de ses émotions, de faire le point et de revenir d'elle-même si elle en avait envie. Dans le cas contraire, Bones saurait qu'elle n'était pas prête à faire partie de sa vie et devrait passer à autre chose. Bones avait refusé tout net, l'immobilisme n'était pas son fort, et, devant son insistance, Charles avait du se résigner et lui souhaiter bonne chance, lui promettant de rester à sa disposition s'il avait besoin d'aide, ce dont Bones lui était reconnaissant.

Après son départ de l'Ohio, Bones avait également joint Rodney. La goule avait essayé de les aider à disparaître et était présente lors de la disparition de Cat. Il lui semblait donc juste de lui expliquer ce qu'il avait découvert sur les circonstances de son départ. Il avait rassuré son ami, lui assurant qu'il n'y était pour rien, que le véritable coupable était le FBI qui en avait après elle, et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Il lui avait également demandé de ne pas répéter ce qu'il lui avait appris. Malgré la promesse de son ami, il ne lui révéla pas tout ce qu'il savait. Il garda notamment sous silence le fait que Cat soit une hybride. Ce secret, il ne l'avait confié qu'à Charles, avant que Cat prenne la fuite, et il avait depuis exigé sa parole de sang qu'il ne le divulguerait pas sans son accord. Bones savait que cette hérédité rendait Cat unique. Il craignait que d'autres vampires, s'ils venaient à apprendre son existence, ne cherchent à se l'approprier pour pouvoir exploiter ses capacités. En outre, Bones craignait vaguement la réaction du monde de la nuit en apprenant qu'une hybride humaine/vampire vivait parmi eux. Mencheres lui avait raconté l'histoire de Jeanne D'Arc, l'hybride qui avait vécu des siècles avant Cat, la seule connue à ce jour, et dont l'existence avait engendré un puissant conflit entre les vampires et les goules qui n'avaient été résolu que par la mort de cette dernière. Il craignait que les goules ou les gardiens de la loi s'en prennent à Cat s'ils apprenaient son hérédité. Or, Cat était déjà assez recherchée comme cela et était très vulnérable du fait qu'aucun maître vampire ne l'avait revendiquée. De plus, si d'aventure Cat devait se battre avec un vampire, son pouls et sa respiration lui donnaient l'avantage de la surprise. Bones lui-même s'était fait berné mais n'avait eu aucun mal à la maîtriser, novice qu'elle était à l'époque. A présent qu'il lui avait enseigné tout ce qu'il savait des techniques de combat, elle pourrait sans peine mettre un ennemi à terre si celui-ci commettait l'erreur de la sous-estimer. Garder le secret était un moyen d'assurer sa sécurité. Dans une certaine mesure.

Depuis ce coup de téléphone à Rodney, Bones n'avait plus cherché à contacter personne. Les vampires finissaient par perdre la notion du temps et ne prenaient des nouvelles des uns et des autres moins fréquemment. Bones pensait donc disposer de plusieurs mois avant que ses connaissances ne le recontactent, à moins, bien sûr, qu'un incident grave ne survienne parmi les vampires qu'il avait créé, l'obligeant à assurer son devoir de protection envers les siens. C'était sans compter sur la sollicitude de Charles, qui après lui avoir accordé quelques semaines de solitude pour accepter la situation telle que se présentait, l'avait rappelé. Peu désireux d'entendre une nouvelle fois son conseil d'attendre sans rien faire, Bones n'avait pas répondu. Pas plus qu'aux autres appels qui avaient suivis.

Frustré, Bones se réinstalla à l'espace qu'il avait dédié à ses recherches. Le bureau croulait sous une pile de dossiers et de documents qu'il avait récupérés dans le cadre de ses investigations. Et malheureusement, force était de constater l'absence totale de pistes sérieuses. En quittant l'état de l'Ohio, il s'était arrêté dans un bureau de police et avait hypnotisé plusieurs agents y travaillant pour leur fournir le numéro de plaque de la voiture qu'il avait offerte à Cat ainsi que le nom d'emprunt qu'elle utilisait, Cat Raven, leur demandait d'oublier sa venue mais de l'avertir immédiatement s'ils étaient confronté au véhicule en question ou à son propriétaire ou à une certaine Justina Crawfield. Il avait ensuite répété l'opération dans chaque état qu'il avait traversé pour arriver dans sa maison de l'Iowa où il logeait présentement, en attendant une piste qui l'aurait mené ailleurs. Après tout, Cat était partie avec la volvo qu'il lui avait offerte, si elle l'avait toujours, il était possible qu'elle se fasse un jour arrêter ou contrôler par les forces de police ou qu'elle reçoive une contravention. Certes, les probabilités pour que cela arrive était très faibles, pour preuve, aucun agent ne l'avait contacté, mais face à l'envergure du continent Nord Américain, il ne refusait aucune opportunité.

Il avait par ailleurs visité plusieurs banques pour découvrir dans laquelle Justina avait ses comptes afin de demander ses codes d'accès et surveiller les mouvements d'argent. Cat étant partie avec sa mère et celle-ci n'étant pas recherchée par les forces de l'ordre, il avait logiquement pensé qu'elle se sentirait suffisamment en sécurité pour tirer l'argent nécessaire à la cavale de sa fille. A sa grande déception, aucun retrait ou virement bancaire n'était intervenu. Comme si Justina était décédée. Bones ne savait pas si il devait être soulagé de cette preuve de prudence, les agents du gouvernement après Cat ayant sans doute eu le même raisonnement que lui, ou frustré devant cette piste qui se dissolvait.

Il fut une fois de plus interrompu par la sonnerie de son vieux portable. En un éclair, il s'en était emparé pour voir le nom d'Ian clignoter. Une vague d'énervement le parcouru. Au fil des décennies, il s'était habitué au caractère d'Ian et à son humour... particulier. Charles et lui étaient désormais ses deux plus proches amis. Mais aujourd'hui, Bones ne se sentait pas d'humeur à supporter ses sarcasmes et sous-entendus, son manque d'avancées dans ses recherches mettait déjà suffisamment ses nerfs à l'épreuve. Il ignora donc l'appel.

Il se replongea dans les dossiers qu'il s'était procuré à l'hôpital et au FBI. Il avait fait des recherches sur Williams, l'agent qui avait rencontré Cat à l'hôpital et qui avait falsifié son certificat de décès. Il n'avait trouvé aucune information pertinente. Au point qu'il se demandait si Donald Bartholomew Williams, de son nom complet, ne travaillait pas pour quelqu'un de plus haut placé car rien ne montrait qu'il occupait un poste à responsabilité. Selon ses sources, Williams avait rejoint le FBI il y avait une trentaine d'années après l'obtention d'un diplôme en droit. Parfait bureaucrate, il avait servi de gratte papier et avait récemment été promu directeur de la sous-direction contre le terrorisme au sein de la branche de la sécurité intérieure. Bon, en même temps, si le FBI croyait en l'existence des êtres surnaturels, il n'allait pas le claironner sur tous les toits en affichant sur son organigramme une section dédiée aux vampires, Bones en avait conscience mais malgré toutes ses recherches, il n'avait rien découvert de plus. C'était rageant !

Une fois de plus, il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par une musique rétro. Décidément, tous ses contacts essayaient de le joindre aujourd'hui pour l'empêcher de travailler ! Il se saisit de son téléphone portable et sentit une décharge d'excitation le parcourir en voyant que l'écran afficher un numéro qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il essaya d'inspirer pour se calmer, tachant de se rappeler que cela n'était pas l'assurance qu'il s'agissait de Cat à l'autre bout du fil. Mais l'espoir était tel que cela ne l'apaisa nullement et se fut avec empressement qu'il répondit, le « Bones à l'appareil » qu'il voulait annoncer fermement se transformant en un « Chaton, où es-tu ? » empressé et impatient.

Un rire moqueur, fort reconnaissable, lui répondit.

-Tu sais que je t'aime bien mais inutile de se donner des petits surnoms. Et je suis chez moi, à Londres. Tu veux que je te décrive ce que je porte?

Ian. C'était typiquement son humour. En temps normal, Bones n'avait rien contre l'esprit (parfois) lubrique de son maître, lui-même n'hésitant pas à tenir des propos salaces. Son passé de gigolo l'ayant complètement débridé pour tout ce qui avait un trait au sexe. Mais en l'état actuel des choses, contrarié comme il l'était face à ses impasses à répétition, il ne se sentait pas la patience de supporter le caractère de son ami.

-Pas maintenant, Ian! Répliqua-t-il avec énervement.

-Oh non! Répondit Ian. Tu ne vas pas me larguer alors qu'on était si bien parti!

Avec un soupir d'exaspération, Bones lui raccrocha au nez. De leur trio, c'était Charles qui était le respectable, aux manières irréprochables, pas lui et il savait que malgré son impolitesse, son maitre ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Ce qu'ils avaient traversé au bord de l' _Alexander_ puis dans cette colonie en Australie alors qu'ils étaient humains avait en effet forgé entre eux des liens biens plus étroits que ceux reliant habituellement un vampire à son créateur.

Énervé et déçu par cet appel dépourvu d'intérêt contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, il rejoignit son bureau pour reprendre ses analyses. Vaguement désespéré, il se demandait s'il ne devrait pas faire le tour de chaque état pour hypnotiser les agents de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait en Ohio pour qu'ils l'appellent à la moindre allusion à Cat Raven ou à sa volvo lorsque son portable se remit à sonner. Un coup d'œil lui appris que celui qui essayait de le joindre était en appel masqué.

Il jura. Ce que Ian pouvait être exaspérant et têtu quand il voulait ! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait le coup ! Il fallait admettre qu'il arrivait assez fréquemment que Bones ignore ses appels. Quelques années auparavant, il était facile de prétendre que la lettre s'était perdue et n'était jamais arrivée à destination mais depuis l'invention du téléphone, il était devenu quasiment impossible d'ignorer Ian, à moins de débrancher/arrêter l'appareil ou de changer de numéro. Les boules quiès étaient en effet d'aucun secours du fait de l'ouïe sur-développée des vampires. C'était vraiment à croire que Ian n'avait rien de mieux à faire de ses journées et son air heureux quand il répondait montrait que rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de voir qu'il avait remporté ce petit match de volonté.

La sonnerie s'interrompit, preuve que Ian avait du être redirigé vers la messagerie. Mais moins de dix seconde plus tard, la musique recommença, l'écran affichant un nouveau numéro. Bones poussa un grognement énervé. En temps normal, il aurait éteint le téléphone, prétextant une panne de batterie, lui laissant une courte pause avant que Ian se mette à appeler toutes ses demeures, ce qui lui prenait plus de temps et laissait plus de répit entre chaque appel. Mais éteindre le téléphone était exclu, de même que laisser Ian monopoliser la ligne. A cours d'option, il décrocha.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il sèchement

\- Te parler. Charles se fait du souci pour toi, figure-toi et chaque fois que je t'appelle, tu refuses de répondre si bien que j'ai du prendre un nouveau numéro. J'ai appelé plusieurs connaissances que nous avons en commun, personne n'a pu me donner de tes nouvelles ! Tu sais que c'est moche de filtrer ses amis ? Mais, comme tu peux une nouvelle fois le constater, je suis plus têtu que toi.

Bones inspira lentement, tachant de calmer son énervement. Ian était peut-être exaspérant mais il lui avait toujours été extrêmement loyal, ainsi qu'envers Charles. Il ne faisait que s'inquiéter pour un ami qui n'avait pas donner de signes de vie depuis plusieurs semaines, ce qui, chez un vampire n'avait rien d'inhabituel mais qui devenait plus inquiétant quand ce vampire était un tueur à gage reconnu. De plus, s'il avait contacté les membres de sa lignée sans obtenir d'information, cela voulait dire que Rodney avait tenu sa langue, comme il le lui avait promis.

-Et bien, maintenant que tu es rassuré, tu peux dire à Charles que je vais bien.

-Je n'y manquerai pas. Mais j'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu t'es abandonné aux absents. Tu es en si bonne compagnie que tu délaisses les vieux copains ?

-C'est moche la jalousie, répliqua Bones, sentant son humeur remonter suffisamment pour rentrer dans le jeu de Ian et faire de l'humour. Plus sérieusement, je suis sur une affaire compliquée.

\- Charles m'a pourtant informé que tu en avais terminé avec Hennessy. Répondit Ian, vaguement surpris Tu t'es déjà trouvé une nouvelle cible ? Prends un peu des vacances ! Je croyais que tu voulais prendre un break ?

Il était vrai que Bones n'avait jamais caché à ses amis son désir de retourner en Angleterre, où ses deux comparses passaient la majeure partie de leur temps, se sentait légèrement nostalgique de son pays natal. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas révéler à Ian a véritable raison de ce brusque changement de programme et était heureux que Charles soit resté discret sur ce point. Ian ne comprendrait pas que Bones puisse être amoureux et celui-ci en serait quitte pour supporter ses vannes d'une subtilité et d'une élégance infinies jusqu'à ce qu'il mette la main sur Cat. Il préféra donc répondre sans répondre tout en répondant en ayant recours à un humour que Ian apprécierait.

-Il se trouve que certains mort-vivants ont des activités pour pouvoir payer une dîme plus importante à leur maître chaque trimestre.

Ian eut un petit rire face à cette répartie, conscient que les contrats de Bones lui rapportaient des revenus substantiels, dont un dixième atterrissait directement sur son compte. Rapidement, il redevint sérieux.

-Prends quand même le temps de répondre au téléphone. J'ai craint que la faucheuse rousse t'ait planté une lame en argent en plein cœur. Ajouta-t-il d'un ton rieur.

A ses mots, Bones se figea. Son désir de trouver Cat avait-il poussé son inconscient à troubler son audition ou Ian avait-il parlé d'une faucheuse rousse, à savoir le second surnom que Bones avait affublé à Cat ?

-Qui donc ? Demanda-t-il, la bouche sèche

-La faucheuse rousse. Ne me dit pas que tu n'en as pas entendu parlé ! Il paraît qu'une femme vampire s'en prend à ses semblables pour les envoyer quatre-pieds sous terre. Définitivement.

Bon, cette fois, Bones était certain d'avoir bien entendu. Était-ce un hasard ou se pouvait-il que cette faucheuse rousse et Cat soient la même personne ? Cat continuerait-elle à traquer les « vampires malfaisants » à ses heures perdues ? Sa mère ne l'aurait pas poussé à prendre de tels risques à nouveau après tout ce qu'elles avaient traversé et alors que le gouvernement recherchait sa fille, n'est-ce pas ? Était-elle idiote et/ou rancunière à ce point ? A mettre ainsi la vie de sa fille en danger ?

-Si, si j'en ai entendu parler. C'est elle que je traque en ce moment.

-Ah oui ? Répliqua Ian, sarcastique. Tu m'as pourtant l'air un peu à la ramasse. Elle existe vraiment alors ? Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une rumeur ?

Bones mis quelques secondes avant de répondre. En quelques instants, son enquête avait connu une avancée spectaculaire. Il s'était tant concentré sur les documents officiels, le coté humain, qu'il avait oublié de creuser du coté qui rendait Cat si spéciale : le monde de la nuit. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, Cat n'avait pas entièrement renoncé à cette partie de son existence, ce qui lui ouvrait une toute nouvelle voie à creuser. Mentalement, il se fustigea de ne pas y avoir pensé et d'avoir ainsi perdu plusieurs semaines de traque. S'il avait su, lui-même n'aurait pas coupé les ponts avec ses semblables. Pour une fois, il était content qu'Ian ait insisté pour le joindre.

-Elle est réelle, je peux te l'assurer. Que sais-tu à sur elle ?

-Pas grand chose, répondit Ian, qui paraissait vaguement surpris de la tournure des événements mais aussi ravi d'être au centre de l'attention. Comme je l'ai dit, je pensais que c'était une rumeur. Tu paies combien pour savoir ce que je sais ?

Bones se renfrogna légèrement, énervé qu'Ian joue à ce petit jeu mais il restait néanmoins très excité par cette nouvelle piste, la première en deux mois, et son moral était reparti à la hausse.

-Foutaise, Ian. Je te rappelle que tu touches un dixième de ce que je gagne sur chaque contrat. C'est donc dans ton intérêt. Par ailleurs, tu viens d'admettre toi-même que tu n'as pas beaucoup d'informations. Et si c'est une rumeur, je n'ai qu'à raccrocher pour appeler quelqu'un d'autre. Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps. J'attends.

A l'autre bout du fil, Ian poussa un léger grognement.

-Flute ! J'ai parlé trop vite. Très bien. D'après ce qu'on dit, un vampire, une femme, plutôt pas mal, s'en prendrait à des vampires.

-Tu sais à quoi elle ressemble ? Demanda Bones.

Si la description correspondait, il n'y aurait plus de doute qu'il s'agissait de Cat.

-Pas vraiment, juste qu'elle est pas mal.

-Tu sais où elle sévit ? Et depuis quand ? Continua Bones, plus déterminé. A qui elle s'en est pris ?

-Sur la cote Est, principalement, je crois. Pour l'instant, pas vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter. Elle s'en prend à des vampires nouvellement transformés. Moins d'un siècle, je dirais. Je pense donc qu'elle-même est assez jeune. Peut-être un vampire sans maître qui cherche à se venger de ceux qui lui ont cherché des noises quand elle ne savait pas encore se débrouiller ? Quand au nombre de victimes, difficile à dire. J'ai entendu parler d'elle y a un deux semaines, environ.

Bones resta silencieux un moment, le temps d'analyser cette avalanche de nouvelles données. Ian avait entendu parler d'elle, il y avait environ quinze jours, ce qui signifiait qu'elle sévissait depuis plus longtemps que cela. Quand exactement ? Un mois ? Deux mois ? Ce qui correspondrait à la fuite de Cat. Certes, elle s'en prenait à nouveau à de petits poissons mais peut-être que l'aventure Hennessy l'avait un peu refroidie, ou qu'elle se sentait moins téméraire sans Bones pour assurer ses arrières. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était fort possible que cette faucheuse rousse soit bel et bien son chaton et il était bien décidé à suivre cette nouvelle piste. Et tout de suite. De toutes façons, ses autres recherches s'étaient toutes révélées être des impasses.

\- Je dois y aller. Merci Ian d'avoir appelé. Vraiment.

Sans attendre de réponse, Bones raccrocha et prépara ses valises en vitesse. Il avait eut tort de partir. Sa nouvelle piste le renvoyait vers la cote est.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, il aura été rapide, celui-là ! (Le prochain m'inspire moins et mettra bien plus longtemps. Bones pourra vraiment enquêter) J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que Ian a été fidèle à lui-même. Ce n'est pas facile d'imaginer la réaction de Charles et de Ian mais Bones a bien du rester en contact avec eux pendant ces quatre années, sans pour autant tout leur dire.

 _Réponse à_ _Ma0rie_ :

Tout d'abord, merci pour tes reviews toujours très enthousiastes.

Ensuite, pour répondre à ta question : pour sûr, je ferai la rencontre avec Ian après que Cat l'a envoyé au tapis, je ferai aussi l'épisode de la montre, de Danny Milton et d'Annette. Je ferai certainement aussi la rencontre de Bones avec Randy puisque c'est lui qui révélera vraiment à Bones où habite Cat, ce qui fera également l'objet d'un chapitre. Ces chapitres seront assez simples à écrire dans la mesure où les livres nous donnent beaucoup d'infos. Le mariage, ce sera sûrement un épilogue mais je n'irai pas plus loin.

Concernant les éventuels chapitres, qui restent à l'état de « peut-être », j'aimerais développer les contrats qui pesaient sur la tête de la faucheuse rousse, mais je n'ai pas les intrigues encore de ces chapitres. Ou alors, je ne développerais pas tous les contrats.

J'aimerais également intégrer le début de l'anthologie « happily never after », de Jeaniene frost, qui montre que rechercher Cat est la priorité numéro 1 de Bones puisqu'il délègue la protection d'un membre humain de sa lignée à un des vampires qu'il a engendré mais je ne sais pas si je le ferais vraiment car c'est beaucoup trop court pour faire un chapitre.

Par ailleurs, et cela s'adresse à tous ceux qui ont lu tous les livres de la chasseuse de la nuit et les spin-offs et qui voudrait en lire davantage, je vous recommande le site chapitre32 où vous trouverez les scènes coupées que Jeaniene frost a posté sur son site, mais traduites en français pour ceux qui ne sont pas à l'aise avec la langue de Shakespeare.

 _Réponse à Tacobell_ : Merci, c'est gentil. Pour l'instant, je suis bien partie pour continuer. Après, il est possible qu'à la rentrée, je consacre moins de temps à cette fic comme je serai plus occupée.

 _Réponse à_ _Neferete_ : Lol, je crois que tu ne serais pas la seule à vouloir remplacer Cat !

Oui, je compte bien développer les sentiments de notre vampire-chaud-lapin durant ces quatre années.

 _Réponse à Guest :_ Merci, ça fait plaisir, même si je sais qu'il reste deux ou trois fautes par-ci par-là


	4. Démêler la vérité des mensonges

Malgré que le « club morsure » fut éloigné de la route principale, accessible uniquement par un chemin de terre sinueux et dissimulé par une rangé de grands arbres, la boite grouillait de monde, comme à l'accoutumée. Maître vampire, séduisant et ami avec Trixie, la videuse, Bones n'eut cependant aucun mal à y pénétrer, ce qui suscita la jalousie des humains et vampires mineurs qui faisaient la queue dans l'espoir de rentrer à leur tour.

Dès qu'il franchit le seuil, il fut assailli par une musique d'un niveau sonore élevé, mais pas suffisamment pour agresser l'ouïe ultrasensible des vampires et des goules qui constituaient l'essentiel de la clientèle. Bones se glissa parmi les corps se déhanchant, en rythme, sous les flashs de lumière tamisée qui tranchaient par intermittence l'obscurité ambiante. Il sentait sur sa peau la vibration de l'énergie qui émanait des êtres surnaturels rassemblés en ces lieux, amplifiée par le champ électrique qui générait la magie qui régnait dans l'Ohio et attirait bon nombre de ses congénères. La sensation était à la fois ravigotante et étourdissante. Il se dirigea vers le bar, l'odeur de sang lui indiquant qu'un autre vampire était en train de se sustenter. Il résista aisément à l'appel de l'odeur alléchante, lui-même comptant bien se trouver une veine bien juteuse avant l'aube, et s'installa au bar à coté d'un fantôme à l'air renfrogné. Bones ne lui accorda qu'un regard tout en se demandant vaguement pourquoi les fantômes venaient dans ce genre d'endroit alors qu'ils détestaient les vampires et les goules, que les humains ne pouvaient pas les voir et qu'ils se contentaient de rester poireauter au bar, sans adresser la parole à quiconque et incapables de consommer quoi que ce soit.

Bones n'aurait jamais cru revenir de si tôt en Ohio mais c'était pourtant le cas. Il savait que, bien souvent, lorsqu'une personne n'avait nulle part où aller, elle revenait chez elle. Dans le cas de Cat, c'était l'Ohio et plus précisément, sa ville natale, Licking Falls. Il aurait été étonné que la jeune femme soit réellement revenue. Elle n'était pas idiote et savait que dans cette ville où elle avait grandi, elle serait rapidement reconnue et que quelqu'un finirait par appeler les forces de police pour leur signaler que la meurtrière du gouverneur était toujours en vie. Cependant, comme il savait uniquement que la faucheuse rousse sévissait sur la cote est, sans savoir où exactement, il avait pensé que l'Ohio serait un bon point de départ pour commencer son enquête. D'une part, il pourrait vérifier si Cat était retournée dans les lieux qu'elle avait connus et d'autres part, il pourrait faire un tour au « club morsure » à la recherche d'informations.

La première hypothèse avait débouché sur une impasse. La maison des grands-parents de Cat, où elle avait grandi, était à l'abandon. Les voisins et les notaires que Bones avait interrogés lui avaient révélé que Justina n'avait pas réclamé son héritage et n'était même pas revenu, ce qui était compréhensible après avoir assisté au double homicide de ses parents entre ces murs. C'était aussi simple que cela, Justina s'était évanoui dans la nature, semblant aussi décédée que sa fille. Les seuls occupants récents de la maison avaient été des squatteurs, aussi bien des SDF venus chercher des objets à récupérer et un abri pour l'hiver, que des jeunes à la recherche d'un endroit tranquille pour échapper à la surveillance de leurs parents et se faire peur dans cette maison « hantée ».

L'appartement qu'avait occupé Cat, près de l'université, avait trouvé un nouveau locataire, une étudiante étrangère, originaire d'Europe, venue passer son second trimestre à la faculté de l'Ohio. Il semblait qu'aucun étudiant local n'avait accepté de louer ce logement, la rumeur de Catherine Crawfield, la meurtrière, était encore trop vivace, au grand dam de son propriétaire qui avait du faire des pieds et des mains pour le louer en milieu d'année scolaire.

Bones avait même vérifié la grotte dans laquelle il avait vécu lorsqu'il côtoyait Cat. Il avait espéré que la jeune femme y serait revenue pour le revoir ou pour bénéficier d'un abri qui lui donnerait l'impression d'être chez elle. Ses espérances avaient vites été déçues. Il n'avait pas eu à atteindre la grotte pour constater l'absence de pouls et une fois à l'entrée, une inspiration lui avait suffit pour comprendre que la dernière personne qui y avait mis les pieds était lui-même lorsqu'il l'avait quitté des mois auparavant. Sans même entrer, il avait fait demi-tour. Cet endroit lui rappelait trop de souvenirs douloureux.

Il avait alors créé plusieurs alertes sur son moteur de recherche pour le tenir informé de tout incident qui surviendrait dans les boites de nuit, bars et autres lieux publics vivant la nuit. Malheureusement, pour l'instant, on ne pouvait pas dire que cela soit une réussite. Cela ne le surprenait pas. La méthode de Cat lui assurait une certaine discrétion puisque, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, le fait qu'un homme quitte un bar au bras d'une jeune femme n'avait rien de suspect.

Cela ne lui avait laissé que l'option numéro deux : enquêter du coté du monde de la nuit. Il avait fait l'erreur de se tenir en retrait de ses semblables, ce qu'il ne ferait plus. Après avoir loué une maison dans une ville proche de Licking Falls et s'y être installé, Bones avait contacté ses connaissances pour leur demander de le tenir au courant des rumeurs qui circulaient sur la faucheuse rousse et avait rappelé Charles. Celui-ci avait paru grandement soulagé d'avoir enfin de ses nouvelles et ils avaient discuté des derniers potins du monde surnaturel. Charles ayant compris l'obstination de Bones, il avait cessé d'essayer de le dissuader de rechercher Cat, ce qui avait mis fin à la tension entre eux.

En parallèle, Bones avait commencé de fréquenter les lieux où se retrouvaient les êtres surnaturels dans l'espoir d'obtenir des informations, alternant avec d'autres club humains, plus ou moins miteux qui constituait le cadre où Cat avait l'habitude de chasser les vampires avant leur rencontre. Le club morsure était l'idéal et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se rendait dans cette boite dans le cadre de son « métier ». L'énergie mystique des lieux attirait bon nombre de gens de son espèce, assurant un renouvellement régulier de la clientèle qui venait des quatre coins du pays. Un jour ou l'autre, il finirait bien par tomber sur quelqu'un qui avait croisé la faucheuse rousse ou connu quelqu'un qui avait eu affaire à elle. En outre, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Logan, le barman, et Verses, le propriétaire du club, pour tendre l'oreille à sa place les nuits où il enquêtait ailleurs. En effet, Bones, dans le cadre de ses enquêtes utilisait régulièrement les informations que Logan et Verses récoltaient aisément dans le cadre de leur profession et lui transmettaient, contre rémunération, une fois la mission remplie et la prime empochée.

C'était d'ailleurs Logan qui lui avait conseillé de venir un jeudi soir. Il l'avait informé qu'un des habitués avait récemment prétendu avoir survécu à la faucheuse rousse. Bones avait suivi son conseil et était venu dès la tombée de la nuit pour être sûr de ne pas rater l'individu en question.

Il refusait cependant de se faire de faux espoirs. Cat se débrouillait généralement pour attirer ses victimes dans un endroit isolé si bien qu'il n'y avait que peu de témoins. Dès lors, face à l'absence d'informations sérieuses et vérifiables, la rumeur de la faucheuse rousse s'était répandu après que plusieurs maîtres ont constaté la disparition de vampires leur appartenant. Ceux-ci s'étaient alors rendu sur les lieux où leurs subordonnés avaient été aperçus pour la dernière fois et avaient hypnotisés et interrogés le personnel des bars et clubs en question. Il était alors apparu que bon nombre des disparus avaient quitté les lieux en compagnie d'une jeune femme rousse. Cela avait donné lieu à tout un tas de théories plus ou moins farfelues, qui s'étaient multipliées au cours des six derniers mois. Certains, comme Ian, prétendaient que la faucheuse avait été transformé par de jeunes vampires qui l'avaient ensuite abandonnée à son sort, la laissant s'adapter seule à sa nouvelle existence, sans la protection d'un maître et qu'elle se vengeait désormais d'eux. D'autres affirmaient que la faucheuse était une féministe qui s'en prenait à la gente masculine, hypothèse étonnante dans le monde des vampires où l'égalité des sexes étaient plus respectée que dans celui des humains et qui avait été déboutée par la découverte des cadavres d'une bande de vampires féminins. Suite à ces meurtres, plusieurs maîtres avaient recherché le maître responsable de la femme désormais connue sous le surnom de faucheuse rousse, afin de régler leurs comptes. Or, personne ne s'était manifesté. Aux yeux des morts-vivants, la faucheuse n'existait pas. Une autre rumeur avait alors prétendu que la faucheuse était une chasseuse de vampires qui s'était elle-même transformé en vampire pour mieux les combattre (merci le cinéma). D'autres histoires avaient été élaborées par la suite mais personne ne savait réellement qui était la faucheuse rousse ou ce qu'elle voulait. On ignorait même si la faucheuse rousse était vraiment un vampire comme on l'avait pensé au départ. Les témoins interrogés suite aux disparitions étaient majoritairement humains et ignoraient donc à quelle espèce elle appartenait. Les vampires prétextaient qu'elle était une vampire (fierté de l'espèce oblige!), les goules, une goule. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que des goules soient retrouvées décapitées et que les goules l'accusent d'être une vampire. Les vampires avaient alors élaboré une théorie selon laquelle il s'agissait d'une goule qui s'en serait prise à ses congénères pour brouiller les pistes. Au milieu de tout cela, une très faible minorité commençait à prétendre qu'il s'agissait d'une humaine.

Toutes ces rumeurs ne faisaient qu'accentuer l'obscurité qui entourait le mystère de la faucheuse rousse, faisait enfler la psychose, nourrissait l'imagination et créaient de fausses pistes. Certains criaient au loup dès qu'une (jeune) femme rousse/ blonde vénitienne/ou de toute autre couleur mais qui sentait la teinture les abordaient, sans parler d'autres vampires inventant des histoires de toutes pièces, comme Bones l'avait découvert à ses dépens, que ce soit pour divertir, fanfaronner ou engendrer une nouvelle rumeur.

Cette prolifération de théories avait toutefois deux avantages. Premièrement, l'absence d'informations vérifiables était favorable à Cat qui pouvait œuvrer discrètement, naturellement déguisée en humaine, et échappait ainsi aux représailles alors que de plus en plus de maîtres faisaient part de leur mécontentement à son encontre. Deuxièmement, cela faisait gagner un temps précieux à Bones qui pouvait démasquer rapidement les menteurs qui n'avaient jamais rencontré la faucheuse, comme l'expérience le lui avait appris trois mois plus tôt.

Ce soir-là, alors qu'il n'enquêtait du coté du monde de la nuit que depuis quelques semaines, Bones avait rencontré un homme qui prétendait avoir couché avec la faucheuse rousse. C'était sa première piste et il avait écouté l'inconnu lui décrire « leur moment torride », oscillant entre la brûlure de la jalousie, l'instinct de possession des vampires qui le poussaient à arracher la tête de l'homme pour se venger de lui avoir volé la femme qu'il considérait comme sienne, l'incrédulité face à ce comportement qui ne ressemblait pas à la pudibonderie habituelle de Cat (avait-elle changé à ce point ?), le désespoir et la colère (Ne l'aimait-elle donc plus du tout ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé). Tous ses sentiments avaient failli l'anéantir jusqu'à ce que l'inconnu, qui était vraiment un gentleman, se mette à lui décrire la tache de naissance de Cat. Tache de naissance que Bones savait inexistante. Il avait alors posé d'autres questions qui avaient révélé que l'homme ne faisait que mentir. Cat n'avait en effet pas les yeux marron, avait vingt-trois ans sans paraître en avoir trente, et n'importe quel idiot aurait perçu les battements de son cœur et compris qu'elle n'était _pas_ un vampire. Cette révélation l'avait tant soulagé qu'il avait éclater de rire au nez de son interlocuteur et l'avait laissé en plan sans un autre mot.

Après coup, Bones s'en voulait de s'être ainsi laissé emporter aussi bêtement. L'instinct de possession des vampire était tout nouveau pour lui concernant les femmes et il l'avait laissé l'aveugler, lui faisant oublier les règles de base. Comme de vérifier la véracité des propos et la fiabilité de ses sources. Bones étant l'un des rares à savoir qui était la faucheuse et à la connaître personnellement, ce qui lui donnait un avantage pour percer à jour les mensonges. Désormais, dès lors qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un qui prétendait avoir rencontré la faucheuse, il lui demandait une description pour vérifier qu'elle correspondait. Ce n'était pas gage de vérité mais permettait d'écourter l'entretien et ainsi de gagner du temps s'il avait affaire à un mythomane. Ce qui était très majoritairement le cas.

C'est pour cette raison que Bones refusait de s'emballer à la perspective de rencontrer l'indic que lui avait déniché Logan. Ne refusant néanmoins aucune piste, il s'installa au bar, dans un coin où il pouvait aisément surveiller les entrées tout en gardant un œil sur Logan, attendant qu'il lui signale l'arrivée de son informateur. Il commanda un whisky et le sirota en attendant, ignorant les regards fort peu discrets que certaines femmes lui jetaient.

Ce ne fut que vers une heure du matin, en milieu de soirée, que, prétextant lui remplir son verre, Logan désigna d'un geste du menton un vampire qui venait d'entrer dans le club. Bones remercia le barman d'un signe de tête et s'approcha de l'inconnu qui s'était laissé choir sur un canapé, à coté de deux femmes en pleine discussion, s'attirant un regard mauvais de l'une d'entre elles. Une fois à proximité de lui, il put capter son aura et juger sa puissance. Il était jeune, ce qui expliquait sûrement son retard, il avait du faire la file d'attente avant de rentrer. Bones lui donnait à peine la quarantaine en années de vampire. Il avait du être transformé légèrement avant cet age, ses traits reflétant la bonne trentaine mais, malgré son début de calvitie, ses sourcils trop touffus et ses soixante-quinze ans, il se sentait encore d'humeur dragueuse. Faisant mine de s'étirer, il tendit le bras, pour le passer derrière la vampire à ses cotés, une jolie brune, légèrement plus vieille que lui, et le laissa là, sur le dos du canapé.

Bones du se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher de rire. S'il s'agissait, comme il le pensait, d'une manière pour aborder les deux femmes, son indic pouvait tout de suite se préparer à être rembarrer. De toutes évidences, les deux amies ne cherchaient pas de compagnie pour l'instant, encore moins une qui s'imposait à elles de la sorte, et n'hésiteraient pas à lui faire comprendre. Son informateur ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de l'agacement de ses voisines et décida d'entamer la conversation.

-Vous venez souvent mesdames ?

Seul un regard noir lui répondit et Bones sentit son amusement augmenter en se demandant vaguement de quel film était extraite cette réplique. Loin de se décourager, l'inconnu poursuivit.

-Je suis Zen ! Je suis un habitué et je ne vous ai jamais vu, j'en suis sûr. Je n'aurais jamais oublié un tel visage !

Bones du camoufler un rire par un raclement de gorge. Il ne releva pas le nom que s'était donné le vampire, chacun avait ses raisons mais non, sérieusement, certains utilisaient encore ces phrases toutes faites ? Ce fut la phrase de trop. Les deux femmes se levèrent après avoir échangé un regard éloquent.

-Et on est pas prête d'oublier un mec aussi lourd, alors, ne nous rejoint pas, on sera où te trouver si on est désespérée ! Lança l'une d'elles alors qu'elles s'éloignaient pour se trouver un autre coin tranquille à l'autre bout de la salle.

Bones se retint de soupirer de déception. Il doutait fortement que cet homme ait quoi que ce soit à lui apprendre. Au regard de son succès avec les femmes, il avait certainement inventé cette histoire, comme beaucoup d'autres l'avaient fait avant lui. Cependant, il ne voulait négliger aucune piste, aussi, comme il vit un moyen d'engager la conversation, il en profita et alla s'installer à la place qu'occupait la jeune femme quelques instants auparavant.

\- Pas de bol, mon pote. Lança-t-il d'un ton détaché

Son comparse, blessé par cette humiliation, publique de surcroît, se renfrogna, s'attendant sûrement à des moqueries en réponse à une telle leçon de drague.

-Il y a d'autres poissons dans la mer, répondit l'autre qui, décidément, était fan des proverbes et autres lieux communs. Je préfère les blondes de toute façon.

 _Tiens donc !_ Pensa Bones. _Voilà qui n'est pas du tout cliché._ Il ne le formula pas à voix haute, cependant, et en profita pour orienter la conversation.

-Je préfère les rousses, affirma-t-il. Il ne faut pas se limiter au clivage blonde ou brune, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil complice.

Zen sourit et se redressa, apparemment heureux de ne pas être devenu la risée de la soirée.

-Ma foi, je préfère quand elles ont du caractère.

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, répliqua Bones avec un sourire qui se voulait complice. La faucheuse serait rousse à ce que l'on dit.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour entraîner le séducteur en herbe dans la direction qu'il voulait. Ce type n'était pas près de devenir un maître ! Il faudrait vraiment qu'il apprenne à réfléchir avant de parler et de tout répéter au premier inconnu qu'il croisait. Il ne lui avait même pas révéler son nom !

-Ah, ça, elle a du caractère la faucheuse ! Je l'ai croisée, figures-toi !

Son ton plus qu'enjoué et sa promptitude à lui raconter son histoire finirent de convaincre Bones qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une fable. Afin de confirmer ses soupçons, il lui posa donc d'emblée la question sur laquelle beaucoup échouaient.

-Vraiment ? Et à quoi ressemble-t-elle ? Rousse, squelettique, vêtue d'un long manteau noir à capuche et armée d'une faux à la main ?

Le jeune vampire eut un rire franc face à ce ton humoristique.

-Non, pas du tout ! Elle est plutôt sexy, en fait. Elle est rousse - évidemment! - aux yeux bleus. Mais le truc le plus incroyable, c'est sa peau. Je n'en ai jamais vu de pareille sur une humaine, car, je te le dis en exclusivité, elle est humaine, son cœur bat, et sa peau... On dirait qu'elle brille de l'intérieur.

Bones se figea une demi-seconde puis força ses muscles à se détendre avant que son interlocuteur ne se rende compte de la vague d'excitation inattendue qui venait de le traverser. La description correspondait étrangement. A part les yeux bleus, il avait raison sur tous les points. Or, il était facile de confondre de yeux bleus et des yeux gris. Quant au reste, il savait que la faucheuse était humaine. Certes, cela ne prouvait rien. D'autres, bien que peu nombreux, avaient émis cette hypothèse sans jamais avoir croisé Cat. Mais comment pouvait-il savoir pour sa peau ? Bones était bien placé pour savoir à quel point la peau de Cat pouvait être attirante, agissant comme un aimant à vampires. C'était un détail qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir inventé. Ou alors c'était un mythomane extrêmement chanceux dans ses mensonges. En tout cas, le vampire avait réussi à capter son attention. Bones, qui pensait rapidement mettre fin à cet entretien, suite à l'attitude de son interlocuteur et au nombre de pistes qu'il avait suivis pour arriver immanquablement à des impasses, décida tout compte fait d'approfondir son interrogatoire subtil.

-Décrite comme ça, elle ressemble plutôt à un ange et vu le nombre de personne qui prétendent l'avoir rencontrée et la décrivent différemment, comment peux-tu être certain que c'était bien la faucheuse ?

-Parce qu'elle a essayé de me tuer, tiens ! Répondit aussitôt l'autre, apparemment ravi de pouvoir raconter cette histoire. Crois moi, j'ai de la chance de te parler !

 _De la chance, en effet_ , pensa Bones, en jugeant une nouvelle fois son interlocuteur. Seul un maître aurait pu échapper à une Cat décidée à tuer mais, de toute évidence, son éventuel indic n'en était pas un ou alors, il dissimulait drôlement bien son jeu, masquant avec soin son aura.

-Il faut absolument que tu me racontes cette histoire mon gars ! Affirma Bones avec un sourire entendu en se rapprochant du jeune vampire.

-C'était dans une boîte, à Philadelphie. Elle n'est pas très sélecte et les filles y sont plutôt faciles. A leur place, c'est pas le genre d'endroit où je mettrais les pieds, mais bon... c'est leur choix et ça promet un repas facile au premier vampire venu. Tu vois le genre ?

Bones hocha la tête. Il avait écumé assez de bars et de boîtes sordides dans le cadre de sa profession pour visualiser les lieux et cela collait assez bien aux endroits que Cat pourrait fréquenter pour chasser les vampires. Après tout, c'était dans un de ces bars miteux et dans ces circonstances qu'il avait rencontré la jeune femme. Bones nota dans un coin de sa tête de vérifier ses alertes internet, quelque chose lui avait peut-être échappé.

\- Je me pointe vers les deux heures du matin, poursuivit Zen, quand l'ambiance commence à monter et je vois cette fille qui à l'air de s'ennuyer au bar. Ça m'a paru bizarre qu'elle ne cherche pas à allumer les gars parce qu'elle avait une vraie tenue de salo... et bien d'allumeuse.

Bones fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête. Il n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer Cat dans une de ces tenues, considérant qu'il lui en avait acheté une belle panoplie. Si ce gars disait vrai, elle avait bien retenu ses leçons et continuait de les appliquer, mais cela ne prouvait rien. Ce genre de boîte regorgeait de filles portant plus ou moins de vêtements. Il se força à rester calme et rationnel, ne voulant pas s'emballer pour une fausse piste.

Prenant une pause de comploteur, Zen se pencha vers lui, la bouche dissimulée derrière la main et lui révéla à voix basse, l'air faussement gêné :

-Dis toi, mon gars... Elle ne portait pas de culotte !

Bones se figea une nouvelle fois pendant une fraction de seconde. Bon, d'accord, cela commençait à faire beaucoup de coïncidences. La description correspondait étrangement, ainsi que ces habitudes de chasse, ce qui laissait suggérer que Zen avait véritablement croisé la faucheuse. Tout compte fait, il se décida à accorder du crédit à ce que disait son comparse.

-Quand était-ce ?

\- Il y a quinze jours à peu près.

Ce qui était tout récent et expliquait que la rumeur ne se soit pas encore trop étendue. Les personnes auxquelles ils avaient du raconter cette histoire l'avaient probablement considérée comme une fable destinée à se faire bien voir auprès des autres vampires, principalement féminines, comme lui-même l'avait cru au départ.

Inconscient des pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans l'esprit de son voisin, Zen poursuivit.

-J'étais au bar, sirotant un scotch, considérant mes choix, quand cette bonne femme s'approche de moi et engage la conversation. Et je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

-Plutôt bien, oui. Répondit Bones d'une voix plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, l'instinct de possession reprenant ses droits à présent que l'identité de Cat apparaissait désormais comme certaine.

C'était comme si la scène se jouait devant ces yeux en ce moment même. Il avait assisté à cette comédie tant de fois, sauf que d'habitude, Cat attendait que sa victime vienne l'aborder, ce qui ne manquait jamais d'arriver. Sa peau était si parfaite, la démarquait aussitôt de toutes les autres femmes qui l'entouraient, brillait, comme la peau d'un ange, appelant à la tentation. Peut-être que Zen avait trop attendu avant de tenter sa chance ?

Alors que le jeune vampire commençait à lui décrire de manière très détaillée comment la jeune femme s'y était prise pour le draguer, Bones sentit la jalousie l'enflammer. Lorsqu'il avait rencontré Cat et avait élaboré leur plan de bataille, il l'avait relookée pour qu'elle corresponde au mieux à ce qu'il pensait être le plus susceptible de faire succomber les vampires visés. Dès la première mission, il avait alors été confronté à un problème : certes, leurs cibles étaient immanquablement attirées par la jeune femme, comme prévu, mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Comme cela avait été difficile pour lui de la voir affublée ainsi, vêtue de vêtements qui dissimulaient juste ce qu'il fallait, si séduisante et pourtant si différente des femmes qui portaient d'ordinaire ce genre d'accoutrement. Il avait été si amusant de l'entendre fulminer contre cette accoutrement, plus gênée et prude qu'une bonne sœur. Puis, il avait été si difficile de la voir se faire draguer par tous ces hommes, et cela, avant même qu'elle ne devienne son amante. Aussitôt qu'un vampire commençait à tourner autour d'elle, il devenait irrité et devait se retenir de la rejoindre pour bien faire comprendre au prétendant que la place était déjà gardée. Par la suite, cela n'avait fait qu'empirer et lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble, il avait découvert l'instinct de possession des vampires dans toute sa force, il pouvait sentir la jalousie lui brûler les veines, lui ordonner de revendiquer ce qui était à lui.

Écouter le récit de Zen était encore pire. Au moins, à l'époque, il pouvait se retenir en sachant que l'importun terminerait la soirée avec un pieu en argent dans le cœur alors que Cat finirait nue dans ses bras mais là, il ne pouvait que voir la scène se rejouer devant ses yeux impuissants. Et pour couronner le tout, non seulement il ne pouvait pas exprimer le fond de sa pensée en présentant son poing à son interlocuteur, mais en plus, il devait écouter les pensées salaces, vulgaires et irrespectueuses qu'il avait eu à ce moment là. Bones regretta de ne pas avoir pris ses couteaux en argent... mais avait-il vraiment besoin d'armes ? Ce vampire était si jeune, si faible, si facile à tuer... Mais il avait besoin de lui pour retrouver Cat. Il ne pouvait pas tuer la seule piste qui se présentait après des mois d'échec. Le canapé émis un craquement et il se força à décontracter les doigts qu'il avait crispé sur le bras du meuble pour s'empêcher de se jeter sur Zen qui n'avait rien remarqué à sa colère malgré l'odeur qu'il émettait. Bon sang, un imbécile pareil méritait de mourir ! Quel idiot l'avait transformé ?

-Alors, évidemment, poursuivit le cadavre en sursis, je l'ai suivi dehors. Je n'allait pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin ! Ni rater l'occasion de me rincer l'oeil sur... son châssis. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle m'entraîne un peu à l'écart en continuant de m'allumer et alors que je pense que l'affaire est dans le sac... paf, elle sort un couteau en argent ! Elle a raté mon cœur à ça, insista-t-il en utilisant son pouce et son index pour illustrer ses propos. Ça faisait un mal de chien ! Mais, j'ai un bon seuil de résistance à la douleur alors, en une fraction de seconde, j'ai arraché la lame, l'ai déséquilibré d'un coup de pied et l'ai immobilisée en la menaçant de son propre couteau. Elle a du comprendre que la situation s'était retournée contre elle. J'ai hésité à la tuer mais je suis un homme magnanime et je n'aime pas blesser les femmes, alors je l'ai laissée filer. Ce n'est qu'en y réfléchissant après coup que j'ai compris que je venais d'échapper de peu à la fameuse fau...

-Tu veux dire qu'elle s'est enfuie ?

Bones était tant perdu dans sa jalousie et occupé à juguler sa colère qu'il avait mis plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre ce que venait de dire Zen. Cat ? S'enfuir ? Abandonner un combat ?

\- Oui, affirma Zen. Et à toute vitesse. Elle a du comprendre à qui elle avait à faire.

\- Montre-moi ! Ordonna Bones en lui saisissant le bras et en l'entraînant dehors avec précipitation.

Quelque chose clochait. Zen savait des choses sur Cat, c'était indéniable, il avait eut raison trop souvent. Mais il ne l'avait pas affronté, Bones en était intimement convaincu. Avec l'entraînement qu'elle avait reçu, les combats qu'elle avait remportés, jamais Cat ne se serait laisser dominer de la sorte. Et jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait abandonné, pas elle qui avait passé quatre ans de sa vie à chasser les vampires sans vraiment savoir comment s'y prendre, sans être certaine de l'emporter, au risque d'y laisser sa vie. Pourtant, une partie de l'histoire de Zen semblait vraie. Il devait juste découvrir quelles parties étaient inventées.

Zen, surpris par ce brusque revirement de situation, le suivit néanmoins. Tant mieux, Bones ne voulait pas de problème avec le propriétaire qui était très strict concernant les règles qui s'appliquaient sur sa propriété. Bones n'aurait pas pu embarquer le vampire contre sa volonté. Il ne pouvait pas non plus le tuer dans l'enceinte du club morsure, c'est pourquoi il l'entraîna au-delà des limites de la propriété. Détail auquel, naturellement, Zen ne sembla pas prêter attention. Heureusement pour lui, son indic n'était pas très réactif.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, Bones recula de quelques mètres et attrapa un bâton assez court mais relativement épais, gage d'une certaine solidité.

-Imaginons que ce bout de bois soit un couteau en argent et que je sois la faucheuse... commença-t-il

-C'est difficile, tu ne lui ressembles pas du tout, répliqua Zen qui ne semblait plus si rassuré.

-Montre moi comment tu l'as arrêtée, poursuivit Bones comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

Il lui laissa une seconde, le temps de se préparer à l'assaut et se jeta sur lui, brandissant son arme imaginaire. Le vampire en face de lui écarquilla les yeux et s'effondra sous l'attaque. Bones immobilisa le vampire, le bâton au-dessus de son cœur, mais il ne l'avait pas enfoncé dans sa chair.

Il se releva, entraînant Zen avec lui.

-Allons, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé. Tu l'as battue, tu te souviens ? Comment as-tu fait ? Elle était plus lente, peut-être ?

Bones était hargneux, menaçant, il le savait mais ne parvenait pas à se raisonner. La jalousie et la colère qui l'avaient habité quelques minutes auparavant était toujours là. Il aurait pu la juguler, mais alors qu'un combat approchait, d'autres sentiments venait l'alimenter. La frustration qu'il ressentait et refoulait depuis des mois refaisait surface, débordait, l'emportait. Ce vampire était un menteur et Bones avait eut assez de mensonges au cours des derniers moins, toute ses rumeurs qui n'avaient mené nulle part, tous ces échecs, les uns à la suite des autres. Toute cette hargne remontait à la surface en cet instant précis où il était convaincu qu'il tenait une piste, une vraie piste, dissimulée par un dernier mensonge, le mensonge de trop et il allait forcer le menteur à dire la vérité.

Zen écarquilla les yeux une nouvelle fois et se jeta à terre pour éviter le coup que lui porta Bones. Le coup d'œil effrayé qu'il porta à la porte du club morsure lui fit perdre une seconde précieuse qui permit à Bones de l'immobiliser et de le retourner. Zen commença à se débattre.

\- D'accord, d'accord, j'ai menti. avoua-t-il enfin, paniqué. Lâche-moi, mec ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Entendre cet aveu ne le soulagea pas, bien au contraire et il le frappa au visage pour le faire taire, légèrement satisfait du craquement qui en résulta. Il était résistant à la douleur avait-il dit ? Zen hurla et se tortilla pour se dégager. Peine perdue, Bones le maintenait fermement et asséna son arme de fortune.

Cette fois, il avait fiché le bâton dans la poitrine de son adversaire. Oh, le bout de bois ne s'était pas enfoncé très profondément, il était trop fragile pour faire une bonne arme et il s'était brisé en son milieu, refusant de pénétrer plus profondément. Bones frappa Zen, à terre, se voyant déjà le rouer de coups et, peut-être, lui arracher la tête à mains nues. Mais, en voyant cet homme pathétique, son regard effrayé; il retint son prochain coup et s'arrêta.

Certes, il était en colère. Très en colère. Et jaloux. Et frustré. Mais surtout, il était blessé. Et Zen n'en était pas la cause. Au fond, c'était à Cat qu'il en voulait. C'était elle qui l'avait abandonné, elle qui l'avait forcé à la rechercher, allant d'impasses en impasses. Zen, réalisa-t-il, n'était que le défouloir qui était apparu au mauvais moment, prêt à recevoir sa colère. Le jeune vampire n'avait rien fait de mal, il l'avait même aidé, en lui donnant une vraie piste et Bones savait qu'il n'aurait pas eu besoin de le frapper pour obtenir l'information qu'il voulait.

Soudain, il se sentit honteux. Plus honteux qu'il ne l'avait été pendant des décennies. Lui qui se plaisait à se croire juste. Redoutable, cruel parfois, mais juste. Il s'en voulut d'avoir frapper Zen. Certes, il avait menti. Mais était-ce un crime si terrible de vouloir se mettre en valeur de temps en temps ? En racontant des mensonges à propos d'une femme que personne n'avait rencontré, comme beaucoup d'autres le faisaient ? Il en voulu brièvement à Cat de l'avoir conduit à ce comportement puis s'en voulut une nouvelle dois. Inutile de blâmer la jeune femme, il était le seul responsable.

Lentement, il se redressa et desserra sa prise sans pour autant le lâcher. Il devait s'excuser auprès de Zen dont les ecchymoses s'étaient déjà effacés et la fracture ressoudée, ce qu'il ne pourrait pas faire s'il s'enfuyait. Le jeune vampire, effrayé, fit mine de reculer mais Bones le retint et l'aida à se relever et à se débarrasser des derniers fragments de bois.

-Je suis désolé, mon pote. Vraiment – et on percevait dans son ton que c'était sincère. J'ai mal réagi. Je n'aurais pas du me servir de toi comme punching ball. Mais elle me met sur les nerfs. La faucheuse, ajouta-t-il devant l'air ahuri de son interlocuteur.

Zen le détailla se haut en bas, son regard trahissant qu'il était toujours inquiet, craignant que la trêve ne soit que temporaire et que Bones se remette à la frapper.

-Tu la cherches ?

Bones hocha la tête, toujours honteux.

-Depuis un bon moment.

Zen jeta un dernier regard vers le club puis, estimant que le danger était passé, s'assit sur le sol.

-Pourquoi tu la cherches ?

Bones hésita. Une partie de lui ne voulait rien révéler et garder jalousement ce qu'il savait. Depuis des mois, il s'employait à garder secret qu'il connaissait Cat. Toutefois, après ce qu'il venait de lui faire subir, il méritait la vérité, surtout qu'il était déjà au courant de l'hérédité de la jeune femme. D'un autre coté, cet homme n'était pas fiable et il ne voulait pas que son histoire soit répétée à tous va. Il se contenta donc d'une vérité partielle.

-Je suis tueur à gage.

Rien de plus vrai. Zen le dévisagea à nouveau à ses paroles et jeta un regard furtif vers le club mais ne fit pas mine de s'enfuir lorsque Bones s'assit à coté de lui. Peut-être n'était-il pas si trouillard que cela, en fin de compte ?

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir malmené, reprit-il car Zen avait droit à de véritables excuses. Vraiment et j'espère que tu me pardonneras. Crois le ou non mais je suis quelqu'un de posé et de réfléchi en général. Je perds rarement mon sang-froid.

-Si tu le dis, répliqua Zen avec un hochement d'épaules. Mais permets moi d'en douter un peu. Ne me dis pas que tu ne malmènes personne dans le cadre de ta « profession » ?

Bon point pour lui.

-Je ne... « malmène », comme tu le dis, que ceux qui le méritent, expliqua Bones d'un ton posé. Je ne m'en prends pas à des vampires qui n'ont rien à se reprocher. Aussi, je n'aurait pas du m'en prendre à toi et je te prie de m'excuser mais cette affaire est... compliquée et elle me touche personnellement.

Zen se contenta de hocher la tête. Était-ce pour signaler qu'il acceptait ses excuses ou qu'il comprenait sa situation ou les deux ? Bones n'en avait aucune idée et un silence s'installa quelques instants.

-Je suis certain que tu as rencontré la faucheuse rousse, reprit Bones, revenant au sujet qui l'intéressait mais adoptant un ton plus aimable. Mais tu ne l'a pas affrontée, pas vrai ? Que s'est-il vraiment passé ?

Zen soupira.

-Je n'ai pas menti sur tout la ligne, se défendit le jeune vampire. Je l'ai vraiment rencontrée dans cette boite. Je l'ai même abordée mais elle m'a envoyé paître. J'ai été énervé et humilié de me faire rembarrer car vraiment, elle sentait le coup facile. Surtout que quelques minutes plus tard, un autre type, un vampire, l'a abordée et là, elle s'est montrée très...heu... gentille. Elle a même quitté le bar avec lui. Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai compris, quand j'ai entendu qu'un vampire, dont la description correspondait à ce gars, avait disparu à Philadelphie cette nuit-là.

-Et tu as pensé que ça ferait une bonne histoire à raconter avec toi en personnage principal ? Devina Bones.

-Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un y croirait vraiment, répondit Zen, légèrement mal à l'aise. Je veux dire... il y a tellement d'histoires sur la faucheuse rousse !

Bones acquiesça. Ce n'était pas à lui qu'on allait l'apprendre, il en avait assez fait les frais. Il questionna encore un peu son acolyte qui ne savait apparemment rien de plus mais il récupéra le nom et l'adresse de la boite ainsi que la description du vampire qui avait été la victime de Cat, cette nuit-là.

La discussion se termina sur un ton plus léger une fois le sujet clôt. Pour se faire pardonner, Bones offrit un verre à Zen ainsi que quelques conseils de séduction plutôt bienvenus. Puis, alors que l'aube approchait et que le club se vidait, Zen commença à prendre congé et prit, à son tour, la direction de la sortie.

-Une dernière chose, le retint alors Bones

Zen se retourna pour lui faire face et Bones le regarda dans les yeux, voulant qu'il retienne ses paroles.

-Ne répète pas ce que tu sais sur la faucheuse.

-Pourquoi ?

Bones sourit intérieurement. De toute évidence, Zen avait appris une leçon aujourd'hui. Désormais, il réfléchirait un peu plus avant d'agir. Enfin, il l'espérait.

-N'oublie pas que je t'ai facilement maîtriser tout à l'heure. J'aurais pu te tuer. décréta Bones d'un ton à nouveau menaçant, bien que cette fois, il n'éprouvait aucune envie meurtrière.

L'effet sembla pourtant fonctionner puisque Zen déglutit bruyamment.

-Est-ce une manière subtile de me faire comprendre que si je ne la ferme pas, tu me retrouves et me zigouilles ?

Bones haussa les sourcils. Zen avait encore des progrès à faire pour surmonter les stéréotypes diffusés par Hollywood. Il aurait du comprendre, maintenant, que Bones n'avait aucunement l'intention de le tuer. Mais bon, si cela lui donnait une bonne raison de se taire et faisait entrer la leçon plus profondément...

-Exactement. Affirma-t-il avec force et conviction. Je ne tiens pas à me faire doubler par mes concurrents.

Ce dernier point, en revanche, était vrai. Il était parfaitement conscient que, vu les dégâts qu'engendrait la faucheuse rousse, bientôt, les maîtres vampires allaient engager des tueurs à gages pour se débarrasser d'elle. Et il ne voulait pas leur faciliter la tache en laissant Zen les envoyer dans la bonne direction. Et cela valait mieux pour Zen également, certains de ses confrères recouraient en effet à des techniques d'interrogatoires encore moins plaisantes. Beaucoup moins plaisantes.

Zen parut le croire à en juger par la pâleur qui envahit son visage.

-La faucheuse rousse est une rumeur, tout le monde le sait ! Répondit-il promptement, et le ton collait à ses paroles, un parfait acteur quand il le voulait. Et si elle existe et bien... je ne sais pas qui c'est !

-Tu l'as dit, mon pote.

Sans un mot de plus, Bones se détourna de lui. Des bruits de pas et un claquement de porte indiquèrent que Zen avait quitté le club. Après quelques minutes silencieuses, Bones bu le reste de son verre, versa un généreux pourboire à Logan et se leva. Il était temps à présent de suivre cette nouvelle piste.

* * *

Salut tout le monde !

Je sais, je sais, ce chapitre s'est laissé désiré et je m'en excuse. J'ai mis plus de temps que je l'avais prévu car je suis pas mal occupée cette année au niveau de mes études, donc je crains que le prochain chapitre soit également (légèrement) long à venir.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Je suis particulièrement curieuse de connaître votre avis sur la réaction de Bones. J'avoue que moi-même, je suis un peu surprise de voir à quel point il a dérapé.

Mais il faut se mettre à sa place : ça fait des mois qu'il piétine dans ses recherches et ses sentiments pour Cat commencent à être mitigés entre son besoin de la retrouver (et il réalise que cela s'annonce plus compliqué et plus long qu'il ne l'avait prévu) et la colère qu'il éprouve face à son départ. Il avait besoin d'évacuer un grand coup. Enfin, je crois, alors si en plus, la possessivité des vampires se rajoute... ça fait un vampire qu'il vaut mieux prendre avec des pincettes.

Sur ce, bonne soirée !

NH


	5. Défendre ton honneur

Chapitre 5 – Défendre ton honneur

-Ça te dit un sex on the bitch ?

Bones ferma les yeux et se retint de soupirer. Plus la soirée avançait, plus il se faisait aborder fréquemment et de matière de moins en mois élégante alors que les fêtards s'enfonçaient dans l'ébriété. Il était près de trois heures du matin, aussi ne fut-il pas surpris en découvrant que la femme qui venait de lui adresser la parole avait les pupilles dilatées, paraissait échevelée et une inspiration lui confirma que s'il acceptait la proposition, il ne serait pas son premier amant de la nuit.

-La bitch, c'est moi, précisa la jeune femme en se désignant d'un geste, avec un sourire entendu, presque avec fierté.

Zen avait dit que les filles étaient faciles, il ne comprenait qu'à présent à quel point. Bones avait connu des prostituées plus réservées lors de leurs racolages. Il devrait transmettre l'adresse à Ian à l'occasion, il adorerait cet endroit. Le videur n'était pas très sélectif et n'intervenait que pour séparer les bagarreurs éméchés après minuit. Il ne prêtait en revanche aucune attention à l'état des clients qui quittaient les lieux au volant de leur voiture aux premières lueurs du jour, ni de l'état de conscience des femmes qui se faisaient raccompagner par un homme rencontré au cours de la soirée si bien que Bones avait du intervenir à plusieurs reprises. Des produits illégaux circulaient librement. D'ailleurs, d'après ce que Bones avait déniché sur le net, la police avait fait plusieurs descentes dans cette boîte suite à des overdoses. Cela ne semblait pas avoir servi à grand chose en tout cas, à part à avoir cantonné le commerce à l'intérieur des toilettes. Des fêtards de tous âges se croisaient sur la piste, attirés par les tarifs attractifs des boissons alcoolisées, servies dans des verres à la propreté si douteuse que Bones avait dédaigné son Whisky bon marché. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule chose crasseuse dans cette boite de nuit, si Bones se fiait à son odorat et la substance collante qui maculait le sol. Il avait même croisé une étudiante qui s'était partiellement uriné dessus parce qu'elle était trop ivre pour retirer ses collants à temps et qui avait donc du les déchirer en désespoir de cause, sous les moqueries de ses copines. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas la boîte la plus minable qu'il ait fréquenté, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

-Tu vas appeler un taxi et rentrer à la maison, dit-il, ses yeux étincelant de vert. Demain, quand tu seras sobre, tu réfléchiras sur ta vie et le respect que chacun se doit.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux et s'éloigna en titubant. Bones la regarda s'éloigner avant de balayer la salle du regard une nouvelle fois. Son regard s'attarda sur un vampire au fond de la salle. Bon nombre de jeunes vampires passait par cette boite dont la réputation ne devait plus être à faire dans le monde de la nuit, mais ce vampire là en particulier avait su retenir son attention. Voilà une semaine qu'il passait ses nuits dans cette boite, venant à la même fréquence que Bones, à savoir toutes les nuits sans exception et, comme lui, ne semblait pas côtoyer cet endroit pour s'amuser ni même pour se nourrir, même s'il abordait les femmes. Bones avait fini par repérer un schéma dans sa manière de procéder. Il venait à l'ouverture, s'installait au comptoir, en évidence, ne commandant que le minimum de boissons, condition sine qua non pour ne pas se faire expulser du bar, surveillait les entrées et attendait que des femmes l'abordent. Puis, à défaut, vers minuit, il commençait à les draguer, les emmenait sur la piste de danse où il les pelotait d'assez près pour qu'on puisse confondre flirt et fouille au corps. En un mot comme en cent, cet homme, comme Bones, semblait chercher quelqu'un et le tueur à gages avait remarqué quelque chose d'intrigant dans le choix de ses conquêtes. Elles étaient toutes rousses. Une curieuse coïncidence, en effet, quand on savait que la faucheuse était venue ici quelques semaines plus tôt.

De plus, cela expliquerait la phrase que lui avait lancée le propriétaire de la boîte, qui tenait souvent le rôle de barman, lorsqu'il l'avait interrogé sur la présence d'une femme rousse dans la boite. Celui-ci avait paru agacé et s'était demandé dans un marmonnement inaudible en se retournant ce que « les types avaient avec les rousses en ce moment ? ». Si l'instinct de Bones était exact, ce qui était souvent le cas, ce même vampire avait précédemment interrogé le propriétaire sur une femme rousse venue dans cette boîte et qui serait repartie avec quelqu'un qui aurait disparu. Un vampire qui aurait disparu pour être plus exact. Oui, Bones en était convaincu, pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, ce vampire en avait après la faucheuse rousse. Mais pour quelle raison ? Etait-il un chasseur de prime concurrent ? Bones se tenait pourtant au courant de toutes les offres qui apparaissaient, s'attendant au jour où quelqu'un s'intéresserait à son cas et voudrait, que ce soit par vengeance ou par prudence, s'en prendre à elle. Peut-être que l'une d'elles lui avait échappé.

Si tel était le cas, il le saurait rapidement car il avait décidé de vérifier sa théorie ce soir et de confronter ce vampire. En fait, il du agir plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait prévu quand il vit le vampire prendre la direction de la sortie en compagnie d'une jolie rousse d'une trentaine d'années. C'était la première fois que le vampire conduisait une femme à l'extérieur et Bones eut un mauvais pressentiment. Si le vampire était vraiment un tueur à gages qui traquait la faucheuse rousse et s'il pensait que cette femme était sa cible, il n'allait certainement pas la raccompagner galamment chez elle.

Il s'avéra que grand bien lui en avait pris lorsqu'il vit les étreintes sensuelles se transformer en une poigne ferme qui immobilisa la jeune femme contre le mur au fond de l'allée et que les gloussements se muèrent en gémissements de douleur.

-Tu veux la jouer Cinquante Nuances de Grey ? J'ignorais que les hommes lisaient ce genre de...

-La ferme salope ! L'interrompit le vampire d'un ton menaçant, ses yeux virant au vert. Et dis-moi ce que tu as fait d'Arès ?

Contrairement à ce à quoi Bones s'était attendu, la rouquine ne se détendit pas sous l'implacable regard vert. Au contraire, ses yeux s'arrondirent de terreur, et elle se mit à se débattre sans succès contre la poigne de fer qui la maintenait en place.

-Qui, ça?! Lâche moi, s'il te plaît, tu me fais mal...

 _Aïe_ , pensa Bones. _Un esprit fort_. Il n'aurait jamais cru trouver une telle personnalité, capable de résister au pouvoir hypnotique des vampires dans un tel endroit. Le vampire n'avait vraiment pas fait une bonne pioche. Voilà qui allait compliquer le sauvetage de Bones. Très peu d'humains étaient capables de garder secret l'existence d'une autre espèce de prédateurs ou même de vivre avec une telle connaissance sans trouble psychologique. Mais pour l'instant, c'était la santé physique de la dame qui risquait d'être en péril s'il n'intervenait pas.

-Lâche là, lança-t-il au vampire d'un ton ferme et menaçant.

-Te mêle pas de ça, répliqua l'autre, en resserrant son étreinte. Je te sauve probablement la vie.

-Je ne crois pas, répliqua Bones, libérant pleinement son aura afin de montrer au vampire qu'il n'hésiterait pas à intervenir et qu'il était assez fort pour le terrasser. Ce n'est pas la faucheuse rousse, si c'est elle que tu cherches.

-Ah ouais ? Alors pourquoi elle a un couteau dans son sac à main ?

Bones s'approcha pour inspecter rapidement le sac en question alors que l'humaine commençait à débiter si vite qu'elle en devenait presque incompréhensible qu'une femme devait se protéger, en particulier dans un endroit aussi mal famé que celui-ci. Bones ne pouvait être davantage d'accord avec elle. Par contre, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi elle venait en ces lieux si elle avait si peu confiance en la sécurité et pourquoi elle n'avait pas pris une arme plus résistante qu'un couteau qu'on trouvait au rayon couverts premiers prix et qui se démancherait probablement avant d'avoir causé de sévères dommages à un éventuel agresseur.

-On est aux États-Unis, mon pote. Tout le monde est armé ici, renchérit Bones. Estime-toi heureux que ce ne soit pas un flingue.

Le vampire ne parut pas convaincu pour un sou par ses arguments.

-Elle résiste à la suggestion, dit-il lentement, comme s'il réfléchissait en même temps. Et tu n'as pas vu la faucheuse rousse de tes propres yeux, que je sache ? Qui te dit qu'elle n'attend pas le bon moment pour frapper ?

-Primo, certains humains résistent à ce pouvoir, comme tu dois parfaitement le savoir. Deuxio, la faucheuse est déjà venue ici, il me semble ? Un assassin ne revient pas toujours sur les lieux du crime, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser. Tertio, soit assuré que la faucheuse rousse t'aurait sûrement tué avant que tu ne l'accules au mur. Et enfin... tu penses vraiment qu'elle aurait pour seule arme un couteau qui ne ferait de mal qu'à un poisson pané trop cuit ? Lâche-la.

L'agresseur jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'arme de fortune, avant de finalement considérer qu'il marquait un point. Il soupira lourdement et libéra finalement sa prise. Celle-ci se mit à courir aussi vite que ses talons le lui permettaient, mais Bones la rattrapa aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait sans recourir à sa vitesse surnaturelle et illumina ses yeux de vert. Il voulait essayer d'hypnotiser lui-même la jeune femme, mais ne voulait pas lui donner quoique ce soit d'autre de surnaturel à voir au cas où sa puissance ne suffirait pas à faire la différence et où il échouerait. Il lui fallut deux essais et concentrer toute sa puissance dans son regard mais lorsque la jeune femme rentra chez elle, elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de sa rencontre malheureuse, et ses hématomes avaient été estompés par une gorgée de son sang.

Bones reporta son regard sur le vampire. Celui-ci paraissait profondément frustré. Nul doute qu'il désirait ardemment trouver la faucheuse. Toute la question était de savoir pourquoi.

-Si tu envisages de devenir tueur à gages ou gardien de la loi, je te conseille tout de suite de changer d'orientation professionnelle.

-Tueur à gages ? Répéta l'autre avec un rire sarcastique. J'aimerais bien avoir les moyens de m'en payer un.

Cette réponse rassura Bones. Il avait à présent la confirmation que sa crainte d'une éventuelle mise à prix sur la tête de Cat était infondée et peut-être qu'il allait enfin récolter quelques informations significatives. Enfin une soirée productive en perspective.

-Il s'avère que tu as de la chance. Je suis tueur à gages.

L'expression du vampire fut mi-surprise, mi-intéressée. Bones désigna le bar derrière eux d'un geste.

-Je ne pense pas que la personne que tu recherches se montrera ce soir. Si on va dans une boite moins miteuse, on verra ce que je peux faire pour toi.

* * *

-T'as pas oublié la partie où je disais que je n'avais pas de quoi me payer les services d'un tueur à gages ? J'aimerais pas qu'il y ait de malentendus.

Trouver un bar d'un standing plus acceptable encore ouvert à cette heure avancée s'était avéré difficile mais Bones et sa nouvelle connaissance, qui se révéla s'appeler Father, étaient désormais confortablement installés à l'extrémité d'un comptoir. Des humains s'attardaient en ces lieux mais ils étaient trop enivrés pour se soucier de mots tels que « tueurs à gages », « vampires » ou « faucheuse ».

-Disons que si ton affaire m'intéresse, je suis prêt à travailler bénévolement, répondit Bones, heureux de pouvoir redécouvrir après une semaine la joie de savourer un whisky digne de se nom dans un bar qui n'empestait pas une odeur nauséabonde.

-Bien, répondit Father. Je ne veux pas d'ennuis.

-Drôle de phrase dans la bouche de quelqu'un qui recherche une tueuse de vampires.

Father eut un pale sourire.

-Nous savons tous les deux que j'ai peu de chance de la retrouver, mais je me dois d'essayer, répondit-il avant de prendre une gorgée de Brandy.

Bones haussa un sourcil et, sous ce regard interrogateur, le vampire lâcha un soupir et développa sa pensée.

-Je suis un vampire sans maître. J'appartenais à la lignée de Kanin, avant d'être répudié.

Bones hocha la tête, ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

-Il me semblait pourtant que Kanin n'était pas prompt à bannir les vampires de sa lignée ?

Father parut blessé, semblant avoir compris le sous-entendu de ses paroles.

-Pas la peine de prendre cet air condescendant ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal, si tu veux tout savoir. Le vampire qui m'a transformé est très rapidement devenu arrogant après sa propre transformation. Il a commencé à refuser de se plier aux règles de son maître, il refusait de payer sa dîme, ne se présentait pas lorsqu'il était convoqué, critiquait ouvertement ses ordres. Il voulait devenir le maître de sa propre lignée, tu comprends ? Mais Kanin pensait qu'il n'était pas prêt pour assumer une telle responsabilité. Mais il l'a tellement poussé à bout qu'il a fini par lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Sa liberté. Il l'a banni de sa lignée, et tous les vampires qu'il avait engendrés – dont moi – avec. L'ennui, c'est que Kanin avait raison. Il n'était pas prêt à se débrouiller seul et il a fini par payer le prix de son insolence. Il a froissé le mauvais vampire, et a fini avec une lame en argent à la place du cœur. Ce n'était peut-être pas un bon maître, mais c'était toujours mieux que pas de maître du tout.

-Je compatis, dit Bones, avec la plus grande sincérité et regrettant d'avoir tiré des conclusions hâtives.

Il avait lui-même été témoin de ce qu'il arrivait aux vampires sans maître. Ils devenaient des jouets à tourmenter pour les autres, qui bénéficiaient de la protection d'un maître et ne risquaient rien en retour. Des maîtres vampires leur promettaient parfois leur protection... s'ils arrivaient à accomplir pour eux une mission qui risquait probablement de leur coûter leur non-vie, mais ils acceptaient néanmoins, par désespoir. Se retrouver dans une telle situation comme dommage collatéral à cause de la punition infligée à un autre vampire, sans avoir soi-même commis le moindre manquement, devait être encore plus terrible. Mais Bones pouvait comprendre ce qui avait poussé Kanin à agir ainsi. Il ne pouvait mettre toute sa lignée en péril à cause d'un individu imprévisible, mais ne pouvait pas bannir uniquement cet individu car celui-ci n'aurait pas accepté de se voir privé des vampires qu'il avait engendrés et qu'ils considéraient comme sa propriété. Il avait donc du sacrifier toute la branche, même si un seul fruit était malade.

-J'ai eu de la chance malgré tout, répondit Father d'un ton plus enjoué. Lorsque j'ai été répudié, j'étais déjà un vampire depuis plusieurs années. J'avais une connaissance du monde de la nuit et du combat dont d'autres étaient dépourvus. J'ai alors pris sur moi d'aider ceux que je trouvais. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai changé de nom pour devenir leur père adoptif. Father.

-Une idée admirable. Vous avez formé une lignée qui ne repose pas sur les liens du sang.

-On n'est pas les seuls à avoir adopter cette solution. Cela nous assure davantage de sécurité. On se protège mutuellement et on devient ainsi une proie moins évidente. Chaque adhérant à notre cercle doit se tenir prêt à se battre pour ses frères et sœurs des rues. Et en tant que fondateur, je dois donner l'exemple. C'est pour cela que j'étais là ce soir, à traquer la faucheuse, comme tu l'as si justement deviné.

Bones regarda le fond de son verre et se concentra. La conversation commençait à atteindre le sujet qui l'intéressait principalement.

-Dois-je en conclure que la faucheuse a essayé de s'en prendre à un membre de ton groupe ?demanda-t-il d'un ton particulièrement sérieux.

-Elle a tué un de mes hommes, acquiesça Father d'un air mauvais, les poings et le visage fermés. Arès, qu'il s'appelait.

-Et pour quelle raison ? Demanda Bones.

Father le regarda d'un air surpris cette fois.

-Pour quelle raison ? Bah... parce qu'il était là, je suppose.

Bones se tourna vers lui, sérieux, et le regarda dans les yeux. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix avait presque quelque chose de solennel.

-J'ai rencontré pas mal de tueurs, dans ma non-vie. Aucun ne tuait les gens parce qu'ils étaient là. Il y avait toujours une bonne raison. Fric, sexe, pouvoir, règlements de comptes en tous genres... Je ne pense pas que la faucheuse soit différente. Elle doit bien tuer pour une raison. Pour laquelle aurait-elle tué ton gars ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Répliqua Father, qui n'avait pas l'air impressionné par son ton. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'Arès a disparu. La faucheuse est peut-être un vampire qui cherche à s'amuser avec les abandonnés que nous sommes. Comme tous les autres. Elle ne pensait pas qu'on était tout un groupe. C'est aussi simple que ça !

Bones devina immédiatement à cette phrase que Father n'avait pas été présent lors des derniers instants d'Arès. Contrairement à Zen, il n'avait pas vu la faucheuse en personne. Dès lors, Bones se sentit curieux de savoir comme il était arrivé à cette conclusion quant à l'identité du tueur.

-Comment peux-tu savoir que c'était la faucheuse en premier lieu ? Tu étais là ? demanda-t-il.

-Un de mes gars m'a dit qu'Arès venait souvent dans cette boite. Et si le propriétaire ne se souvient pas de lui, il se rappelle très bien d'une rousse particulièrement aguicheuse qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant. Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

Bones ne répondit pas et sirota son verre de whisky, mais davantage pour occuper ses mains et se laisser le temps de réfléchir que pour en apprécier le goût. Il y avait quelque chose dans les propos de Father qui le perturbait. Son interlocuteur, lui, ne parut pas se rendre compte de son malaise soudain.

-Je comptais la retrouver pour en faire un exemple. Pour ce que j'en sais, elle n'a tué que de jeunes vampires jusque là. Je pensais donc avoir mes chances. Mais elle n'a pas remis les pieds dans cette boite et je ne sais pas où chercher. Je ne suis pas tueur à gages et je n'ai pas les moyens d'en engager un, comme tu le sais. Mais si tu acceptais de m'aider, je t'en devrais une. Et mon groupe aussi. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Ajouta-t-il après un moment de silence.

Bones ne répondit pas tout de suite, digérant encore ce que ces paroles impliquaient, puis, il se leva brusquement.

-Je peux te promettre que je vais tirer cette affaire au clair, dit-il en jetant sur le comptoir de quoi régler leurs consommations avant de prendre abruptement le chemin de la sortie

* * *

Si Bones avait d'abord cru que sa rencontre avec Father allait lui apporter des éléments de réponse et lui redonner un peu d'espoir, il avait quitté le bar plus dépité que jamais et était rentré directement à l'appartement qu'il louait à Philadelphie. Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'allumer la lumière dont il n'avait pas besoin et, las, s'était allongé sur son lit. Là, il avait repris une activité qui était devenue une de ses favorites au cours des derniers mois. Il avait relu la lettre d'adieux que Cat lui avait laissée. Et une fois de plus, il s'en était fustigé. Relire ce maudit courrier, qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur, ne l'aidait en rien, à part à lui servir de preuve que Cat avait bien existé et qu'il ne courait pas après une chimère.

Mais l'odeur de Cat avait commencé à se dissiper, devenait à peine perceptible, même pour son odorat sur-développé. Et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si le souvenir que Cat avait conservé de ses quelques semaines passées ensemble ne commençait pas à s'estomper également.

Il savait que le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble n'avait pas suffit à dissiper le conditionnement mental que Justina lui avait infligé depuis son adolescence, selon lequel tous les vampires étaient des démons, le mal absolu, qu'il fallait exterminer, propagande si bien rodée qu'elle avait poussé Cat à se punir et à se haïr elle-même. Mais il pensait quand même l'avoir convaincue que les vampires étaient, sous certains aspects, comme les humains qu'ils avaient été jadis. Qu'il y avait certes parmi eux des pourritures qui méritaient cette infâme réputation mais que d'autres étaient doté d'une morale et souhaitaient vivre en paix. Qu'ils étaient capables, comme n'importe quel être doué d'intelligence, de sentiments et... d'amour. Ne lui avait-il pas suffisamment démontré cela ? Pourtant, Father sous-entendait qu'elle avait tué Arès sans la moindre raison. Comme elle l'aurait fait avant leur rencontre.

Le poison du doute revint s'insinuer insidieusement dans les veines de Bones, le glaçant de la tête aux pieds. Et si le meurtre sauvage de ses grands-parents l'avait fait revenir à son état d'esprit antérieur ? Et si revivre au quotidien au contact de sa mère l'avait persuadé que tout cela n'avait été qu'un mensonge ? Alors, quand bien même il la retrouverait, resterait-il quelque chose à sauver de leur relation ? Pour la première fois, il se demanda s'il devait prendre la peine de la chercher. Et si ce qu'il trouvait ne lui plaisait pas ? Si la Cat qu'il avait connu avait disparu ?

 _Non, non, NON_! S'éleva la partie combative de son être. Il refusait de se relancer dans ce débat. Encore. Il refusait de se laisser aller à la peine et aux émotions violentes qui l'avaient déjà secoué le jour où il avait trouvé ce mot et plusieurs fois depuis, le poussant immanquablement au mauvais pas. Il était la preuve non vivante que rien de disparaissait jamais vraiment. Ne devrait-il pas être un tas d'os à l'heure qu'il était ? Il ne devait pas se fier à ce bout de papier mais se raccrocher aux souvenirs des derniers instants qu'il avait passé à son contact. Elle l'avait serré contre lui, elle l'avait embrassé, elle avait promis de l'aimer jusqu'à _son dernier souffle_. Cela n'avait pas pu être de la comédie. Et quand bien même ses anciennes convictions seraient revenues, il les abattrait une nouvelle fois. Il aurait des années pour ça.

Habité par une énergie nouvelle, il se remit debout, et commença à arpenter la pièce. Non, il n'abandonnerait pas. Pas avant de l'avoir retrouvée. Il avait poursuivi Hennessy pendant des décennies, il n'allait pas abandonner Cat après seulement quelques mois. Et il avait promis à Father de faire toute la lumière sur cette affaire. Il n'avait pas promis de retrouver Cat. Deux siècles lui avaient appris à peser précisément ses mots. Il devait découvrir ce qui s'était passé avait de faire quoi que ce soit. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas ce Arès. Peut-être que Father ne le connaissait pas aussi bien qu'il le pensait non plus. Par contre, il connaissait, ou pensait connaître, Cat. Et il était persuadé qu'elle ne s'en prendrait pas à un vampire innocent... m'enfin, aussi innocent qu'un vampire pouvait l'être. Oui, il devait le croire, il devait s'accrocher à cette idée... et la démontrer. Alors, Father n'aurait aucune raison de chercher à s'en prendre à Cat. Ou pire, à répandre la rumeur inopportune que la faucheuse rousse s'en prenait aléatoirement aux vampires, ce qui risquerait d'inquiéter la communauté vampirique dans son ensemble et de faire proliférer les contrats sur sa tête, les maîtres vampires devant assurer la sécurité de leur lignée, ce qui mettrait Cat en grave danger. Et si Bones avait tort et que Cat ne faisait plus de distinction dans le choix de ses victimes... et bien il saurait à quoi s'en tenir, lorsqu'il la rencontrerait en face à face, ce qui arriverait un jour, il n'y avait pas lieu d'en douter.

D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers son ordinateur. Il disposait en effet de quelque chose dont Father, en vampire laissé sur le bas-côté du monde de la nuit, était dépourvu : un réseau. Un réseau considérable, enrichi par des années, des décennies, de rencontres dans le cadre de ses activités. Il reprit alors contact avec Father, qui, heureux d'avoir un professionnel pour l'aider, se montra très coopératif. Au milieu d'autres questions, il l'interrogea discrètement sur Arès. Celui-ci prétendait avoir été abandonné à sa nouvelle nature sitôt après sa transformation par le vampire qui l'avait engendré, sans son accord de surcroît. C'était le premier élément qu'il allait éprouver. Pour cela, il envoya un courriel à tous les maîtres vampires d'importance, en joignant la photographie que Father lui avait fournie, demandant si l'un d'eux avait le souvenir d'un vampire correspondant à ce cliché.

Toutefois, s'il s'était attendu à une réponse rapide, personne ne tenta de le joindre au cours des jours suivants. Bones refusa d'interpréter cela comme un mauvais signe. Il fallait laisser le temps à la chaîne de messages de se faire et de remonter jusqu'à lui. Aussi, en attendant que quelqu'un se manifeste et lui apporte une réponse satisfaisante, Bones changea de tactique et décida de poursuivre ses recherches sur place. Si les clients de la boite étaient des habitués, comme la victime, il aurait peut-être des chances de trouver des témoins parmi eux. Il se mit alors à flirter allègrement avec les clientes de tous âges dès l'ouverture de la boite, sans leur laisser le temps de s'enfoncer dans l'alcool, usant sans vergogne de tout son charme, ignorant leurs regards déçus et partiellement vexés lorsqu'il les quittait sans un baiser.

Plusieurs personnes reconnurent Arès sur la photographie que Bones avait en sa possession. On lui dépeint comme un dragueur pathologique, mais ça n'avait rien de surprenant dans ce genre d'endroit. Cela n'apportait rien sur les motifs qui avaient pu conduire à sa fin prématurée. Ian était lui-même un coureur sur pattes, mais cela ne lui avait jamais rapporté que quelques gifles et coups bien placés. Jamais un couteau en argent dans la poitrine.

Ce qui était plus surprenant, en revanche, était que les membres du personnel, aussi bien le videur que le patron de la boite, n'avaient aucun souvenir de lui, ce qui était paradoxal, dans la mesure où ils étaient constamment en contact direct avec les clients. Alors pris d'un soupçon, Bones avait allumé ses phares verts, concentrant toute sa puissance dans ses yeux. Il avait déjà prouvé que ses capacités étaient supérieures à celle de Father. Alors, si Arès était du même niveau que lui, il devrait pouvoir percer ses défenses.

Son intuition s'avéra exacte lorsque, après avoir regardé la photo d'un air endormi, le propriété/barman de la boite hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il reconnaissait bien l'homme de la photo.

-Alors pourquoi m'avoir dit le contraire lorsque je vous l'ai demandé plus tôt ? Demanda Bones, ayant déjà une vague idée de la réponse.

-Parce qu'il m'a demandé de ne pas parler de lui si on m'interrogeait à son propos, répondit le propriétaire d'une voix monotone.

Bones eut un sourire carnassier. Arès avait pris la peine d'effacer sa présence de la mémoire du personnel de la boite, qui constituait justement les gens les plus à même d'être questionnés par la police en cas de problème. Arès aurait-il eu quelque chose à se reprocher ? Cette idée, bien que de mauvaise augure, réjouit Bones, car cela voulait dire que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu avec Cat.

A présent qu'il savait que les souvenirs étaient biaisés, il ne posa plus une seule question sans le renfort de ses yeux hypnotiques. Il apprit ainsi, qu'outre les descentes pour trafic de produits illégaux, la police avait interrogé le propriétaire des lieux sur des disparitions de jeunes femmes survenues au cours des derniers mois écoulés.

Il découvrit cependant quelque chose d'étrange. Lorsqu'il alla au commissariat pour obtenir les documents concernant cette boite miteuse, on lui remit tous les documents relatifs au commerce de drogues diverses. En revanche, il n'y avait rien dans les archives concernant d'éventuelles disparitions. Si la police avait interrogé le propriétaire des lieux à ce propos, pourquoi n'y en avait-il aucun trace dans leurs fichiers, aussi bien papiers que numériques ? Cela laissa Bones particulièrement perplexe. Les archives avaient-elles été effacées ? A moins que ce ne soit pas la police qui ait interrogé le personnel de la boite ? Bones savait que le gouvernement connaissait l'existence des vampires. Avait-il reconnu ces disparitions comme l'un de leurs méfaits ? Avait-il en conséquence décidé d'intervenir ? Ce n'était pas impossible.

Bones décida de ne plus y accorder d'importance lorsqu'une réponse d'un maître vampire lui parvint quelques jours plus tard. Un ami d'un ami de Mencheres se souvenait d'Arès, de son nom de naissance Óthon Martinez. Il l'avait banni de sa lignée après que celui-ci ait abusé de ses pouvoirs et attiré l'attention des autorités. Et pour cause ! Il avait laissé le corps de plusieurs jeunes femmes, vidées de leur sang alors qu'il avait surpassé la soif insatiable qui suivait la transformation depuis des mois. Cela ne pouvait donc pas être mis sur le compte du manque de contrôle inhérent à sa nature vampirique. Il l'avait fait en toute connaissance de cause, ce qui en faisait des homicides parfaitement volontaires, ce qui était tout à fait inexcusable, même pour un vampire, et qui avait justifié cette punition. Voilà une version des choses bien différente de ce que Father lui avait raconté.

Néanmoins, Bones ne pensait pas que Father lui ait volontairement menti. Il devait se douter qu'attirer trop d'attention n'était bon pour personne. Prendre une telle personne sous son aile n'aurait pu que lui attirer des problèmes, ainsi qu'aux autres membres du groupe qu'il protégeait. Bones avait déjà sa propre théorie. Après avoir été banni de la ligné de son maître vampire, Arès s'était retrouvé vulnérable, victime potentielle du premier vampire à la recherche d'un défouloir. Conscient de cela, il avait vu en Father et en son groupe une protection. Pour y être accepté, Arès avait alors dissimulé son passé à Father, et avait inventé de toute pièce cette histoire de vampire transformé contre sa volonté et abandonné pour attiser la compassion. Mais il n'avait pas renoncé à ses excès de sang, qui se terminait immanquablement par le décès de son repas, pour autant et avait choisi cette boite comme garde manger. Il savait que cela finirait par attirer l'attention de la police, comme cela avait été le cas la première fois. Alors, il avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour s'assurer que le personnel ne révélerait jamais son identité, ni même sa présence dans cette boite, sans toutefois avoir les ressources, ni même la possibilité, d'effacer les mémoires de tous les clients, faute de temps. Mais ses agissements n'avaient fait qu'attirer l'intérêt de la faucheuse.

Satisfait de ses conclusions, Bones était allé les présenter sans attendre à Father, auquel il avait donné rendez-vous à la boite, afin de pouvoir lui faire entendre la confession du propriétaire sur les enquêtes de police concernant les disparitions. Ce dernier l'avait écouté, en silence, présenter les éléments qu'il avait découverts sur Arès. Mais, contrairement à ce que Bones avait espéré, cela ne convainquit pas Father.

-Je me doutais bien qu'il ne m'avait pas dit toute la vérité, admit Father d'une petite voix peinée. J'ai déjà croisé des vampires abandonnés dès leurs transformations. Contrairement à eux, il maîtrisait déjà très bien ses pouvoirs et il ne posait pas de question sur la société vampirique à laquelle il appartenait désormais. Comme s'il connaissait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Et je me doutais qu'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher pour mentir. Aujourd'hui, je sais de quoi il en retournait.

Il marqua une pause.

-Tu es certain que ta source est fiable ? ajouta-t-il

-On m'a assuré que je pouvais m'y fier.

Un nouveau silence s'installa alors que Father semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

-Je sais ce qu'il a fait par le passé, reprit Father, Et je sais que, d'après toi, la police enquêtait sur des disparitions. Mais comment être certain qu'Arès est le responsable ? Peut-être qu'avoir été banni une fois lui aura servi de leçon ? Tu n'avances pas la moindre preuve, à part le témoignage du propriétaire d'une boite miteuse. En outre, il me semble que tu devais t'occuper de retrouver la faucheuse, celle qui a tué le membre de mon groupe. Pas enquêter sur le passé de ladite victime.

Bones dut s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, contrarié. Il avait espéré qu'apprendre le passé d'Arès et son implication dans la série de disparitions qui avait eu lieu convaincrait Father de ne pas s'en prendre à la faucheuse. Apparemment, son client n'était même pas convaincu de la culpabilité d'Arès.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, les gens tuent rarement sans raison, répondit Bones. Si vraiment Arès est responsable de ces disparitions, qui sont sûrement autant de meurtres, cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi elle s'en est prise à lui.

-La faucheuse serait une sorte de justicière anti-vampire ?

-Justicière ou pas, elle vous a soulagé d'un fruit pourri...

-Qui te dit qu'Arès était un fruit pourri ?! Répliqua brutalement Father, lui coupant presque la parole. Tu n'as pas de preuve. Je me fiche de ce qu'Arès a fait avant d'être sous ma responsabilité, ça ne me regarde pas. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ce qu'il a fait depuis. Et sur cette période, tu n'as rien de tangible. Les vampires tuent. Arès n'est pas le seul vampire de cette ville à fréquenter cette boite.

-Tu veux des preuves, déduisit Bones. Alors, je t'en trouverai.

* * *

Cela s'avéra plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mais Father, faisant preuve d'une loyauté admirable, préférait croire un vampire qu'il avait côtoyé pendant des années plutôt qu'un inconnu. Et Bones ne pouvait le lui reprocher. Après tout, il appliquait exactement la même logique pour Cat.

L'ennui, c'était que tous les fichiers relatifs aux disparitions avaient disparu du commissariat, et avec eux l'identité des victimes, ce qui aurait permis de chercher dans cette direction. De même, les bandes vidéos des quelques caméras de sécurité avaient été effacées. Celui qui avait supprimé toutes les traces de ces disparitions s'était donné du mal. Bien entendu, le patron de la boite ne connaissait pas l'identité des disparues, la maison n'étant pas du genre à vérifier les pièces d'identité de ses clients.

Heureusement pour Bones, les autorités n'étaient pas les seules à être informées des crimes qui survenaient à travers la ville. Les médias l'étaient également et le gouvernement avait bien plus de mal à supprimer leurs archives que les siennes. Aussi, Bones passa les jours suivants à éplucher la presse aussi bien numérique que papier. Il alla ainsi rendre plusieurs visites impromptues à divers journaux locaux pour leur demander, regard vert à l'appui, les articles relatifs aux disparitions survenues au cours de l'année écoulée.

Ces articles ne permettaient pas de faire directement le lien avec le monde de la nuit, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Les rares articles qui soulignaient les blessures à la nuque ou l'anémie des victimes étaient le fruit de blogueurs fans de tout ce qui avait trait au surnaturel et que personne n'avait pris au sérieux. Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle ces articles n'avaient pas été effacés du net.

La plupart des coupures de presse ne faisait que souligner le nombre élevé de disparition dans le secteur et recommandait aux lecteurs et général, et aux lectrices en particulier, d'éviter ce quartier. A l'appui de leurs propos, ces articles signalaient une nouvelle disparition et, se révélaient alors particulièrement utiles car eux, au moins, donnaient le nom et la description des disparues, voire, une photographie ainsi que le nom des personnes ayant signalé leurs disparitions. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait à Bones pour enquêter sur les disparues.

Bones se munit alors des clichés des victimes ainsi que d'Arès et retourna à la boite pour interroger les autres clients. Si certains se souvenaient vaguement des victimes, personne ne pouvait affirmer avec certitude avoir vu Arès partir avec l'un d'elle. Chacun était bien trop occupé à danser ou à se saouler pour faire attention aux allées et venues des autres. Quant au videur qui vint aborder Bones avec colère pour lui demander de s'en aller car il embêtait les autres clients avec ses questions et les inquiétait en se comportant comme un flic, Bones usa de son regard vert pour le calmer. Il en profita pour le questionner et eut alors la confirmation que le videur n'était là que pour assurer la sécurité à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur, qui partait avec qui, il s'en moquait.

Bones, frustré, s'installa au comptoir et commanda un whisky sec avant de se rappeler qu'on ne servait rien de buvable ici. Il réprima un soupir et réfléchit. Il avait pensé qu'obtenir l'identité des disparues résoudrait tous ses problèmes mais il savait que Father exigerait non seulement la preuve que ces femmes avaient véritablement disparues, mais qu'Arès en était la cause. Preuve qu'il était incapable de fournir sans témoin, avec ou sans yeux verts. Bon sang, mais nul ne pouvait se volatiliser ainsi sans laisser de trace ! Non il devait y avoir quelque chose. Il devait juste être assez intelligent pour trouver quoi.

Cette impasse ne fit rien pour améliorer son humeur et, après avoir tenté d'ignorer le goût infâme de sa boisson, il y renonça et se dirigea vers la sortie, désireux de se retirer dans un endroit plus calme pour envisager ses options. En chemin, une jeune femme dont la démarche titubante indiquait clairement qu'elle n'avait pas soif, le heurta, tourna la tête pour regarder qui elle avait percuté et ce simple geste manqua lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Par chance pour elle, une autre jeune femme la rattrapa par le bras.

-Attention ! Dit-elle à sa compagne. Je crois qu'il est vraiment temps de rentrer, là, non ?

L'éméchée se débattit tant bien que mal pour se dégager.

-J'chui pas bourrée ! Clama-t-elle. C'est l'effet beau gosse ! Regarde moi ce postérieur ! Ajouta-t-elle en désignant Bones d'un geste.

Celui-ci ne se formalisa pas de la remarque. Il avait déjà entendu bien pire mais son amie, visiblement gênée, adressa un regard d'excuse à Bones, avant de guider sa camarade chancelante vers les vestiaires. Au moins, c'était rassurant de constater que certaines clientes avaient assez de bon sens pour emmener un chaperon. A peine cette pensée se fut-elle formée dans son esprit que Bones se tendit. Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser ? La plupart des gens n'allaient pas en boite seuls pour s'enivrer. Ils venaient en groupe, où du moins accompagnés d'amis ou de connaissances. Un vampire ingénieux comme Hennessy, qui avait fait de l'enlèvement un commerce, serait venu dans ce genre d'endroit choisir de jolies filles désespérées et surtout, seules au comptoir, afin que personne ne remarque leurs disparitions. Mais Arès avait-il réfléchi à un tel problème logistique ? Ou avait-il choisi ses victimes uniquement selon ses goûts personnels, se contentant d'hypnotiser le videur et le propriétaire du bar pour leur faire oublier sa présence en cas de contrôle de police ? Cela valait le coup d'essayer. Après tout, Bones avait déjà interrogé tout le monde dans cet établissement et ne savait plus trop qui interroger. La plupart des parents ne devaient même pas savoir que leur enfant fréquentait ce genre d'endroit, soit parce que celui-ci n'avait pas pris le risque de leur révéler ce genre de détail, soit parce qu'il ne vivait plus chez eux.

Ce fut pourtant aux parents des disparues qu'Arès avait supposément tuées que Bones rendit visite. Son pouvoir hypnotique les persuada rapidement qu'il était un agent de police, si bien qu'ils se montrèrent tout à fait enclins à répondre à ses questions. Bones savait que toutes les disparitions survenues au cours des mois précédents ne seraient pas imputables à Arès mais il les interrogea tous sans exception et obtint d'eux sans la moindre difficulté la liste des connaissances de leur enfant, auxquelles Bones consacra ses prochaines visites. Comme il s'y était attendu, l'entourage avait déjà été interrogé par les autorités, mais la police ne disposait pas du pouvoir de faire ressurgir des souvenirs possiblement effacés par un jeune vampire.

Bones put alors mettre à l'épreuve sa patience car il lui fallut presque deux semaines avant de rencontrer un témoin potentiel. En dépit de ce qu'il avait cru de prime abord, Arès avait bien choisi des victimes isolées puisque, jusque là, aucune n'avait été accompagnée le soir de sa disparition, ou, si tel avait été le cas, par aucune des personnes que Bones avait interrogées.

Mais lorsqu'il questionna une certaine Clarissa Rupen, amie de Suzan Mitchell, une des disparues, celle-ci hocha la tête lorsqu'il lui demanda si elle connaissait la boite. Comme toute personne soumise à ses pouvoirs d'hypnose, elle se montra particulièrement docile, mais, fait inhabituel, son teint avait légèrement pâli. Voilà qui était nouveau, prometteur.

Bones se pencha en avant, et prit un ton plus doux.

-Clarissa, te souviens-tu de la dernière fois que tu as vu Suzan ?

Nouvel hochement de tête.

-Raconte-moi, s'il te plaît.

Elle se mit à hyperventiler, en proie à une soudaine crise de panique. Bones la saisit par les épaules, et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Calme toi, calme toi, Clarissa. Tout va bien. Tu ne risques rien. Raconte-moi. Que s'est-il passé le soir où Suzan a disparu ?

Clarissa se calma et commença à relater son récit d'une voix monotone.

-On était dans cette boite dont vous parliez, le _Moove_. On allait toujours là-bas car c'était le seul endroit où on ne nous demandait pas de carte d'identité. Et Suzan appréciait qu'on y croise des garçons plus âgés. Un homme nous a abordées. Il s'est mis à draguer Suzan. Elle commençait à avoir bien bu. C'est pour ça que je lui ai dit de ne pas y aller quand il lui a demandé d'aller dehors. Mais il a insisté. Alors... alors je l'ai attrapée par le bras, et j'ai dit au type que j'allais appeler le videur s'il s'en mêlait mais il... Il...

Elle se remit à paniquer alors que ses souvenirs revenaient avec de plus en plus de vivacité alors qu'elle se les remémorait.

-Tout va bien, Clarissa. Il n'est pas là, avec nous. Il ne te fera rien. Continue s'il te plaît.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, puis reprit, d'une voix légèrement plus aiguë.

-Ses yeux sont devenus verts. Et il m'a dit, il m'a dit...

Ses sourcils étaient froncés, comme si elle fournissait une gros effort pour se souvenir.

-Il m'a dit « Dégage, fouineuse ! C'est elle qui m'intéresse. Rentre chez toi et oublie que tu es venue ici ce soir et ce que tu y as vu, moi en particulier. Tu as passé la soirée au cinéma. Seule. » Puis, il est parti.

-Avec Suzan ? Est-ce qu'il est parti avec Suzan ?

Nouvel hochement de tête, et les larmes se mirent à déferler sur les joues de l'adolescente.

-Je ne l'ai pas retenue. Je suis partie. J'aurais du la retenir. Mais je n'ai pas pu, je ne sais pas...

-Tout va bien Clarissa, tu n'y es pour rien. Tu n'aurais pas pu l'aider. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable.

Bones sortit alors la photo d'Arès de sa poche.

-Regarde Clarissa. Attentivement. Est-ce que c'est lui qui est parti avec Suzan ?

Clarissa se pencha en avant, examinant l'image, avant de hocher la tête, lentement.

-Merci, Clarissa, tu m'as été d'une aide précieuse. Mais j'ai encore besoin de toi.

* * *

Father parut agacé lorsque Bones revint le voir avec Clarissa, pour lui faire entendre son récit. Mais une fois encore, il l'écouta jusqu'à la fin. Puis, Bones força Clarissa à oublier tout ce qui était en lien avec cette nuit-là, sa rencontre avec Father et lui incluse. Il savait que cela n'effacerait pas complètement le traumatisme. C'était certainement pour cette raison qu'il n'avait jamais croisé Clarissa dans la boite en premier lieu, malgré le temps qu'il y avait lui-même passé. Elle devait avoir gardé, quelque part dans un recoin de son esprit, le sentiment que cet endroit était dangereux après ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il s'en suivit un long silence avant que Father, dépité et légèrement agacé, ne prenne la parole.

-Bon d'accord ! Arès a tué des humaines. Je le reconnais. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?

-Je suis désolé. Je sais que tu aurais voulu que ce soit une erreur et que ce soit quelqu'un de bien mais je pense que c'est mieux que tu saches la vérité. Ça t'aidera à mieux choisir les membres de ton groupe à l'avenir. A ne pas faire entrer de brebis galeuses.

Father hocha la tête.

-Je suppose que tu as raison. Et pour la Faucheuse ? Demanda-t-il après un moment de silence. Une piste à son sujet ?

Bones fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, contrarié. Il avait pensé qu'une fois que les crimes d'Arès seraient avérés, Father ne verrait plus son assassinat comme une chose aussi répréhensible. Ce scénario était ce qu'il avait craint.

-Pourquoi s'acharner à vouloir sa tête ?

-Pourquoi ?! Répliqua brutalement Father. Parce qu'il n'en demeure pas moins qu'elle a tué un de mes hommes ! Je ne suis peut-être pas un maître, mais j'aime à me considérer comme tel envers mon groupe ! Quel genre de maître laisserait le meurtre d'un membre de sa lignée impuni ?

Bones ne se laissa pas intimider par cette agressivité sous-jacente et répondit d'un ton calme bien que ferme.

-Tu te rends bien compte, mon pote, que ce qu'a fait Arès a mis tout ton groupe en péril ? Ce comportement aurait été sanctionné par n'importe quel maître par un bannissement de sa lignée, ce qui a d'ailleurs été son cas par le passé, si tu te souviens bien.

-Mais je ne l'ai pas banni, moi ! C'est ça le truc. Répliqua Father, commençant à faire les cent pas avec agitation. Parce que je n'ai rien vu !

-Considérant que la Faucheuse t'a, d'une certaine façon, rendu service en te débarrassant de lui, je ne pense pas que quiconque te reprochera de ne pas la poursuivre.

-Même les autres membres de mon groupe ? Et si la Faucheuse revenait s'en prendre à l'un d'entre eux ?

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'on ne pouvait pas reprocher à Father, c'était bien sa loyauté envers les membres de ce qu'il considérait comme sa lignée. Tepes serait fier de lui sur ce point.

-Parfois, il est bon de faire un exemple, répondit Bones avec gravité. En particulier dans notre monde. Je pense qu'il y avait une part de vrai dans ton analogie avec une justicière. La Faucheuse ne s'en prend qu'aux vampires fondamentalement mauvais. Dès lors, tant qu'ils se tiennent bien, tes gens n'ont rien à craindre d'elle. Explique leur ce que tu as découvert sur Arès et que quiconque se comportera de manière aussi irréfléchie sera banni de ton groupe et, par extension de sa protection.

Father eut un rire sans joie.

-Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'ils continueront à me faire confiance pour les protéger si je laisse passer ça ? C'est trop facile de trouver une bonne excuse a posteriori ! N'importe quelle faute pourrait justifier une expulsion ! Ils penseront que je me défile !

Bones avait craint une réaction de ce style. Aussi, il abattit sa dernière carte.

-Dans ce cas, j'accepte de te prendre dans ma lignée, ainsi que les membres de ton groupe par extension. Tu pourras leur dire que tu as accepté de ne pas rechercher la Faucheuse car cela vous a permis d'accéder à une nouvelle protection, bien plus efficace.

Father cessa de faire les cent pas. Il se figea, parfaitement immobile, les yeux rivés sur Bones, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il cherchait à déceler une trace d'humour ou de sarcasme. Finalement, il s'agita de nouveau.

-C'est pas bien de plaisanter à ce sujet. Mon groupe souffre vraiment de sa condition !

-Je suis sérieux. J'appartiens à la lignée de Ian, le vampire qui m'a transformé.

Father s'immobilisa une nouvelle fois, paraissant peser le pour et le contre. Mais il savait ce qu'une telle offre pourrait lui apporter. Et qu'elle ne se représenterait pas.

-Que veux-tu en échange ? Pourquoi me proposer cela ? Demanda Father, méfiant cette fois.

-La vérité, répondit simplement Bones. Que le monde de la nuit sache que la Faucheuse ne s'en prend pas aux vampires innocents.

-Et pour quelle raison sa réputation t'intéresse tant ?

Bones considéra sa réponse, ne voulant pas révéler le lien particulier qui le liait à Cat, et cherchant un argument auquel Father serait sensible.

-Je n'aimerais pas qu'une personne qui cherche seulement à faire ce qui est juste et à protéger les innocents devienne la cible de tous les vampires qui passent dans le coin, à cause de rumeurs infondées. Je suppose que tu sais ce que c'est que d'être le défouloir de notre espèce ?

-Oh que oui, répondit amèrement Father.

Il y eut une pause, pendant que Father réfléchissait.

-Et on est d'accord que si je renonce à ma vengeance contre la Faucheuse, tous les membres de mon groupe, présents et à venir, seront couverts par notre accord ?

-Absolument. Pense à tous les vampires à la rue que tu pourrais aider. Je te préviens toutefois, Ian n'hésitera pas à bannir de sa lignée les rejetons qu'il trouverait indignes de sa protection. Mais il ne le fera pas sans motif valable. Et il te faudra remplir tes obligations, comme tout membre d'une lignée.

-La dîme et tout le tintouin ? Oui, je vois. Mais on est d'accord que ton maître est fiable ?

-Il l'est. Et s'il manquait à son devoir, je m'engage personnellement à me substituer à lui et à pallier à sa défaillance.

Quelques minutes de réflexion supplémentaires. Bones ne put y voir qu'un signe qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Father était loyal, comme le prouvait la hargne avec laquelle il avait défendu un membre de son groupe, même s'il était apparu que celui-ci ne méritait pas une telle dévotion, et assez malin pour ne pas prendre de décision à la légère et essayer de déceler les pièges. C'était deux qualités que Bones appréciait.

Finalement, Father donna sa réponse.

-Alors, au nom de mon groupe, j'accepte de rejoindre ta lignée.

Après avoir procédé au rituel d'usage qui intégrait Father dans sa lignée, Bones repartit soulagé, sachant que Cat n'avait pas repris sa vieille habitude consistant à tuer des vampires au hasard, sous l'influence néfaste de Justina et qu'elle n'aurait pas à souffrir des conséquences à long terme de l'incident avec Arès.

Il avait fallu à Bones plus de temps que prévu pour trouver les preuves pour expliquer le meurtre commis pas Cat mais il y était arrivé. Toutefois, alors qu'il reprenait le chemin de son appartement, il se demanda vaguement comment Cat avait eu connaissance des méfaits dont était coupable Arès, sans rapport de police et sans l'expérience de tueur à gages de Bones. Puis, il se gifla mentalement. Cat avait sa propre technique. Attendre, vêtue d'une tenue affriolante qu'un vampire vienne l'aborder. Arès l'avait sûrement entraînée hors de la boite, avait tenté de la tuer, et c'était lui qui avait fini avec un couteau en argent dans le cœur. Bones était ravi qu'il soit six pieds sous terre.

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous !_

 _Signe qu'il ne faut jamais perdre espoir : un nouveau chapitre. En grande partie dû aux encouragements constants de ShantyShin-ssi !_

 _A présent, j'ai besoin de votre aide. En effet, je n'ai aucune expérience dans le genre policier, enquêtes, le travail d'un tueur à gages etc. Dès lors, j'ai besoin de vos commentaires pour m'améliorer pour les prochains chapitres._

 _Je suis également intéressée par votre avis sur les agissements de Bones. Vous ont-ils paru plausibles, connaissant le personnage ?_

 _Je compte sur vous !_

 _NH_

 _Réponse à Tacobell : J'essaie de faire ressortir les émotions dans mes fics, mais ce n'est pas évident de se mettre dans la peau de quelqu'un de cent quarante suis contente que dans ce chapitre, il ait fait quelque chose de bien, en accordant sa protection à Father et aux autres. Ça rattrape le coup avec Zen._


End file.
